Matt es Hellspawn
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Bueno es simple.. Matt ha muerto.. Debido a su preocupación por Tk, TAI y Sora Matt hace un pacto y regresa a la tierra,como un hellspawn, pero no todo es lo que el hubiera deseado
1. El adios

Amistad..  
By ryu-kun  
El Adios..  
  
Tai esperaba..  
Esperaba a Matt.. esperaba que regresará.. por eso estaba resistiendo junto con Wargreymon.. Aguantando lo que no se podía aguntar solo.. Sin embargo faltaba alaguien.. Faltaba Matt..  
  
"Matt que te detiene" pensó Tai.. Sora y joe habían llegado ya.. Takeru no estaba falta junto con Matt.. sin Matt.. estaban perdidos..   
  
Koushiro no pudo aguntar mas.. y Mega kabuterimon y Angelwomon atacaron para protger a Wargreymon.. Tai a pesar de su orgullo había empezado a admitir que se había excedido..   
  
Mimi y todos lo amigos que había conseguido en el camino estan ahora ayudando.. Piedmon estaba acabando con todos.. conviertiendolos en llaveros..  
  
"Matt.. ¿Donde estas?.. te necesitamos..  
  
Uno a uno esttaban cayendo todos los digimons.. Al final solo quedaban los niños.. Seis niños y seis digimons en contra de piedmon..  
  
"Muy bien es todo lo que pudieron hacer niños elegidos" dijo piedmon mientras lanzaba sus espadas en contra de Tai.  
  
Un resplandor dorado hizo desaparecer las espadas.. y angelmon y takeru llegaron..  
  
"¿Donde esta matt?" preguntó sora al ver que takeru estaba solo.  
  
"No vendrá" dijo Tk mientras Angelmon lo depositaba en el suelo.  
Los niños solo se miraron entre si al ver la seriedad que tenía el rostro del pequeño tk.  
  
"Olvidé decirles que el niño que cuidaba de la amistad.. esta muerto.. lo matamos hace unos días" dijo con malevolencia.. "No se los dije porque vi   
que el portador del valor tenía.. un plan.. un buen plan de no ser porque el niño por que esperaban esta muerto" dijo Piedmon.  
  
Los niños se miraron con evidente temor en sus corazones..   
"No es cierto" dijo Tai mientras miraba al pequeño Tk.. "Tk es mentira no.. matt.. no puede.."  
  
"Es cierto Tai" dijo Takeru con con tristeza.  
  
Los demás niños miraron al pequeño con aprensión mientras veía como sostenía un pequeño collar con un emblema azul..  
  
"Muy bien es hora de que ustedes niños se reunan con sus amigos" dijo piedmon mientras mandaban sabanas hacia lo digimons.  
  
Los niños trataron de ponerse a salvo... todos menos uno..  
Tk seguía mirando al frente mirando a Piedmon.  
  
Los digimons habían sido capturados.. solo angelmon seguía en condiciones de pelear.. porque estaba a un lado de Tk.  
  
"¿No corres.. que mal.. porque a diferencia de tu hermano te aprisionaré.. en forma de llavero.. por el resto de la eternidad" dijo Piedmon.  
  
"No lo harás" dijo con calma Tk.  
"¿Que?"  
  
Lagrimas recorrieron por el rostro de tk. "Lloras por tu hermano.. ya nunca mas lo volverás a ver" dijo Piedmon mientras le lanzaba una sabana.  
  
"Mentiroso" dijo Tk mientras su emblema brillaba. Magna angelmo apareció cortando la sabana antes de que los tocará..  
  
Magna angelmon de un golpe con su espada libero a los prisioneros en el cinturon de piedmon..  
  
A tk casi no le interesó la batalla en lo absoluto.. casi estaba en estado de shock..  
  
Aun cuando apareció apocallimon Tk seguía igual.  
  
"No nos vencerán" dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza.. Estaba en en un vaciode color blanco con muchos numeros..  
  
"No hay que perder las esperanzas.. chicos.." dijo mientras su emblema interior brillaba..  
  
Siete luces lo siguieron mientras ellos regresaban de vuelta al digimundo..  
La batalla fue un poco dura.. pero ganaron..  
  
Ganaron la guerra.. Pero a un costo muy alto..  
  
"Quisiera estar solo.. unos momentos chicos" dijo tk cuando terminó la pelea.. mientras se separaba del grupo e iba a caminar aparte.  
  
Tai iba a deciir algo.. pero no pudo.. las palabras murieron en su boca.. ¿Como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento..?   
  
Matt había muerto.. por su culpa.. por no comprenderlo.. ¿Como explicarle al pequeño niño como se sentía..?   
Tai había perdido a un amigo.. pero Tk había perdido a un hermano.. un hermano muy querido..  
  
Los demás niños se sentían en la misma situación.. hasta Kari.. pues ella conservaba a su hermano Tai.. pero Tk se había quedado sin él..  
  
Tk se separó del grupo.. ellos no entendería.. jamas lo entendería.. no sabría como se sentía..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Otro drama.. ¿cuando dejaré de hacer dramas?  
¿Debo poner algo de Taito? O ¿prefieren un Taiora?  
Dedicado a Ariadna.. creo que prefieren un taito.. ¿verdad?  



	2. ¿Lo cuidarás?

Amistad..  
By ryu-kun  
¿Lo cuidarás?..  
  
Takeru se alejó de los niños.  
  
Se fue junto con patamon hasta el borde de un precipicio y lo miró y luego miró a su digimon en sus brazos.  
  
Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.  
  
"Patamon podrías convertirte en angelmon" dijo Tk mientras el pequeño animalito de color dorado asintió.  
  
Secuencia de digievolución de patamon.  
  
"Angelmon.. llévame lo mas alto posible" dijo el niño mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos"  
  
Angelmon asintió y voló muy alto.. alto.. por encima de las nubes..  
  
Tk se quedó contemplando las estrellas visibles.  
  
"¿Como es el cielo?" le preguntó a su digimon angel.  
"Hermoso takeru.. muy hermoso.. cuando vine a la tierra olvide como era.. para no poder extrañarlo.. pero es algo tan hermoso que no puedes imaginarlo" le dijo el digimon.  
  
El aire helado se llevó las lagrimas de Tk cuando hizo la gran pregunta.  
  
"¿Crees que mi hermano este en el cielo?" dijo el niño mientras las nubes pasaba por dejado de ellos.  
  
"No lo sé tk.. pero Matt te amaba mucho.. quería lo mejor para ti.. pensaba en los demás" dijo el angel.  
  
"Eso es muy importante" dijo el angel mientras Tk empezaba a abrazarlo con fuerza.  
  
"Lo extraño.. lo extraño mucho.. ¿Crees que sea feliz?" le dijo el niño mientras su voz se quebraba.  
  
"Lo será si tu eres feliz.. el te amaba mucho.. significabas mucho para él.. no quería verte sufrir" dijo el digimon angel mientras lo cubría con dos de sus alas para darle calor.  
  
El niño se sintió mejor en brazos de su digimon mientras lo consolaba.  
  
"Gracias eso era lo que pensaba.. en lo que quiero creer" dijo el niño y luego miró las estrellas"  
Una grande y roja brilló con intensidad.  
  
"Hermano quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.. nada cambiará eso.. puedes ir en paz al cielo.. por favor espérame allí.. para que un día podamos jugar juntos en el cielo.. por favor onichan.. un día nos reuniremos.." dijo el niño mientras el brillo de la estrella empezó a desvanecerse.  
  
Angelmon lo besó en la frente y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el niño lloraba un poco.  
  
"Ellos no entendería que matt es libre ahora.. nada lo detiene ya nada lo molesta.. es libre para ver todas las hermosas cosas que hay en el mundo de dios" dijo el niño con cierta alegria.  
  
"Estoy triste porque ya no lo veré mas.. pero se que el esta allá arriba esperándome" dijo el pequeño niño.  
  
Angelmon sintió un escalofrio en su espalda y en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Y miró al estrella roja resplandecer mientras un lagrima recorrió su mejilla. (Maleborgia.. ¿Que has hecho?) pensó mientras se tensaba.. y luego miró a su protegido.  
  
Lo estrechó con fuerza.. Angelmon agacho su cabeza mientras su mejilla toca la mejilla de tk.  
  
Ambos lloraron en el aire.  
  
(Tk.. lo siento.. te he mentido.. Vas a sufrir mucho.. ahora me doy cuenta.. El destino de matt.. es el de un Hellspawn) Angelmon lloró con fuerza al tener el presentimiento de que en el futuro no muy lejano.. ambos hermanos se encontraría de nuevo.  
  
Y no sería en el cielo.. sino en la tierra.  
  
Angelmon sabía cual sería el resultado de ese encuentro.  
El futuro su alma y el del alma de su hermano.  
  
"Tk.. se fuerte.. se valiente.. porque te esperan pruebas muy difíciles" dijo Angelmon. "Y no siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo angelmon mientras sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas.  
  
(Dios ayudalo.. protégelo.. a él y a matt.. ¿porque matt tuvo que caer en esto?) pensó el angel.  
  
"Gracias angelmon creo que ya me siento mejor.. quiero hablar con los demás" dijo el niño mientras el angel lo llevaba al suelo.  
  
El niño de la esperanza se fue con los demás niños mientras el angel miró al cielo.  
  
Por primera vez sintió como su fe le fallaba.. (Tk del lado del bien.. y Matt del lado de maleborgia.. Tk sufrirás lo inimaginable lo mismo que matt.. la guerra del cielo y el infierno esta ahora amenazándolos)  
  
El angel cerró su manos sobre su basto sagrado y luego miró al cielo. "Dios mio ayúdalos por favor ayúdalos te necesitan" dijo el angel en voz alta.  
  
Mientars en un lugar extraño.  
  
Maleborgia señor del infierno vislumbraba como su nuevo Hellspawn era formado con el alma de Yamato.  
  
Tres años pasaron y el hellspawn fue enviado a la tierra.  
  
Continuará.  
Ok este es un fic extraño.. no acostumbro a hacer cross over tan profundos con una serie tan darks como la de spawn.. pero se me ocurrió de ultimo momento.  
Esto no será divertido..  
Maleborgia es el señor del infierno tienen unos mileniosg de antiguedad 


	3. Tres años después.. Abriendo heridas vie...

Amistad.. (La condena de matt como Hellspawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Tres años después.. Abriendo heridas viejas  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Tai, iori, Miyako y taichi acabaron con cinco black spires..  
El animo estaba muy alegre..  
Tk tomó las manos de iori y empezó a darle vueltas a gran velocidad.. Ambos riendo por que quedaron libres al monos 50 digimons de las diabolicas maquinaciones del kaiser.  
  
Tai sonrió al ver a Takeru sonreír de nuevo.. Cada vez que le niño sonreía sentía como su culpa desaparecía. Tai se sentía triste al recordar a Matt.. se había cumplido tres años de su muerte un mes antes.  
  
Tai se había esforzado con takeru.. Lo cuidó como Matt lo hubiera cuidado..  
Algunas veces Tai hubiera deseado que Takeru lo hubiera golpeado.. lo hubiera culpado.. pero no lo hizo simplemente el.. En lugar de que tai consolará al pequeño niño. Tk terminó consolándolo a el y a los demás.  
  
Tai y takeru terminaron casi como hermanos.. Aun cuando en estos momentos con el kaiser acechaba.. takeru seguía haciendo amigos.. El había hecho amistad con Iori.. el menor del grupo..  
  
Hanía hablado con el.. le había dicho lo que se sentía con ser el menor del grupo.. Y que podía contar con el para lo que fuera. Al final de su platica los ojos de iori estaban muy emocionados.. Y en cierta forma era como el hermanito que nunca tuvo Takeru..  
  
Mientras tai pensaba eso una sombra los miraba desde la distancia..  
  
Los niños se alejaron del claro mientras discutían con entusiasmo sus planes para el resto de la tarde. Ese día Tk estaba de muy buen humor.. Algunos de ellos iban a dormir en su casa con sus digimons.. Patamon se quedó atrás mientras los demás niños y digimons se retiraban.  
  
Patamon digievolucionó a angelmon a pesar de las obstrucciones que había hecho el kaiser. No se aplicaban cuando un mal mayor estaba cerca.. O un enviado del infierno.  
  
Una figura salió de entre las sombras.  
  
Vestia un traje negro casi como una segunda piel.. Grandes cadenas recorrían su cintura y sus brazos.. las cadenas terminaban en un emblema de una calavera metalica.. una capa roja como la de myotismon ondeaba en el aire de color rojo sangre.. su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara negra con lineas blancas que cruzaban sus mejilla y se iban hacia arriba.  
Sus ojos.. no tenían iris o pupilas eran verdes.. casi llameantes..  
  
Angelmon extendió su bastón hacia la figura en actitud protectora.  
  
"Sabes que no te dejaré que te acerques a Tk.. Hellspawn" dijo Angelmon mientras el otro se detuvo.  
  
"Angelmon.. ¿no recuerdas.. soy?" dijo con una voz de hombre.. hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma estatura que angelmon.  
  
"Se quien fuiste antes.. pero ahora eres un hellspawn.. no tengo permiso para cazarte Hellspawn.. pero si te acercas a Tk.. Si intentas dañarlo.. entonces pelearé contigo" dijo angelmon.  
  
"Quiero recuperar mi vida" dijo la criatura.  
  
"Hellspawn.. retrocede.. no quiero pelear contigo.. pero lo haré si intentas acercarte a tk.." dijo el angel.  
  
"Quiero ver a mi hermano.. quiero abrazarlo de nuevo" dijo con desesperación. "He recorrido un largo camino para.."  
  
"Para hacerlo sufrir.. ¿que no te has dado cuenta en lo que te has convertido?" le recriminó el angel.  
  
"No tienes derecho de juzgarme" dijo mientras su voz sonaba fria y llena de ira.. sus ojos verdes llamearon.. literalmente..  
  
"Quedate allí.. ¿Que no lo entiendes? Tk cree que estas en el cielo.. cree que tu lo esperas allá.. y ahora estas aqui.. ¿Que le dirás?.." dijo el angel.  
  
"Yo..." la creatura se quedó allí inmovil indecisa..  
  
El angel clavó su lanza en el suelo.  
  
"Se que lo amabas mucho.. mas de lo que debiste haberlo querido.. se que hiciste un pacto.. no debiste haberlo hecho.. el es el gran mentiroso.. te engaño.. Te prometió mandarte a la tierra.. y lo hizo.. te mando justo cuando Tk no te necesita.. cuando tiene su vida.. Cuando sus heridas han sanado" dijo el angel.  
  
"Quiero verlo una vez mas.." dijo la creatura.  
  
"Eres un hellspawn.. una criatura del infierno.. Harás sufrir mas tu hermano.. cree que algún día estará contigo.. Puedes imaginarte cuando se entere de la verdad.. puedes imaginarte su dolor.. cuando sepa que la única forma de estar contigo.. es siguiendo tus pasos.. ¿quieres que tk vaya al infierno?.. solo para que este contigo" le incriminó el angel.  
  
El grito que soltó la creatura fue inhumano y se oyó a muchos kilometros y se oyó hasta en la fortaleza del kaiser.  
  
"Si.. esa es tu carga ahora.. No puedo ayudarte.. debes buscar redimirte.. quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo mi deber es proteger a Tk.. no a ti.. El infierno te quiere matt y no te dejará ir.. y el cielo te quiere muerto.. agradece que yo no participó en la guerra.. solo soy un angel guardian.. de lo contrario te hubiera intentado regresar a al infierno" dijo el angel.  
  
"Te voy a decir las reglas.." dijo angelmon indeciso. "No debería decirte pero en vista de que fuiste alguna vez el hermano de Tk.. lo haré" dijo el angel mientras tomaba aire.  
  
"No puedes morir en la tierra.. solo si te decapitan morirá e iras directo al infierno.. toda creatura maligna que mates irá a infierno.. Maleborgia quiere a sus generales y creo que tu eres uno de llos.. cuídate matt.. El mal te rodea.. si te acercas a Tk.. El mal también lo rodeará.. aléjate de todos tus seres queridos entre mas los ames.. el infierno mas daño les hará.. Tus poderes se derivan del mal.. entre mas mal absorbas mas fuerte te volverás.. pero es limitado tu poder.. si lo gastas todo.. te iras directo al infierno" dijo angelmon.  
  
"Patamon ¿donde estas?" se oyó la voz de Tk.  
  
"Vete.. por el bienestar de Tk.. vete.. yo olvidaré que te he visto es lo mejor para todos" dijo el angel mientras el el ser que alguna vez fue matt se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
Angelmon desaparecio y en su lugar quedó patamon en el suelo con los ojos en blanco.. Luego regresó a la normalidad cuando Tk lo recogió del suelo.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó muy preocupado mientras lo demás llegaban.  
"Si solo estoy muy cansado" dijo el digimon mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Podemos irnos la creatura que dio ese alarido me dio escalofrios" dijo Miyako.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Tai al darse cuenta de que todos estaban muy cansados. "Vamos Takeru es hora de regresar tu mama debe de estar muy preocupada" dijo Tai mientras le puso su mano en el hombro.  
  
"Tai a veces eres muy sobreprotector" le dijo Kari. Mientras Tai sonreia.  
"Solo con los que quiero" dijo Tai mientras Daisuke se mostraba celoso.  
  
(Ni siquiera son familia.. que acaso no se da cuenta de que es mi heroe) pensó daisuke. El grupo de chicos y digimon abrieron un portal y ellos regresaron al mundo real.  
  
Cuando los niños se fueron al mundo real un verdadero rugido se oyó a muchos kilometros de distancia.  
  
En el cuartel del Kaiser.. Ken no pudo evitar sentir escalofrios al oir ese rugido.. siempre le había temido desde que empezó hacia casi un mes.  
  
Se apresuró a regresar al mundo real.. Sabía que tendría mucho trabajo al regresar.. avanzaba tan lentamente porque las dark spires eran destruidas con facilidad.. por una fuerza desconocida.. cuando anochecia.. una noche casi destruyeron su fortaleza.  
  
Asi que el Kaiser huyó pues aquel rugido le infundio miedo.. Y tenía razón.. una creatura del infierno estaba desatada..  
  
Y su nombre era matt Ishida.. Estaba furioso.. porque al final se había dado cuenta de que traía una mascara en su cara y se la había quitado.. descubriendo un rostro inhumano..  
  
A la mañana siguiente el kaiser tendría que reconstruir su base y 20 Dark spires..  
  
Continuará..  
Next..  
AntiSpawn..  
El lazo de hermandad es muy fuerte.. no puede ser roto... Ken.  



	4. Redeemer. El enviado del cielo

Amistad (La condena de Matt como Hellspawn)  
by ryu-kun  
  
Redeemer.   
El Antispawn.   
El enviado del cielo.  
Onichan.  
  
El hellspawn conocido como matt ishida descargo toda su furia en las darkspires y en la base del kaiser.. destruyendo la base y las darkspires cercanas.  
  
Después de que su furia se calmo miró algo que no había visto antes.. Un numero en su mano. Recordaba haberlo visto antes cuando recién apareció en la tierra. pero decía 9,999 y ahora tenía el numero 9,599.  
  
Matt se sentó en las ruinas humeantes de lo que fue la base del kaiser.  
Trató de recordar lo que había pasado hacia unos años.. pero lo unico que tenía era recuerdos fragmentados..  
  
Recordaba claramente lo mas querido por él.. Su hermano Takeru.. Su amigo Tai.. y a Sora..  
  
Había pasado los ultimas semanas acomadando sus pensamientos.. Finalmente sabia con exactitud.. Quien era su hermano.. su mejor amigo.. y la chica a la que amaba..  
  
En los primeros días estaba en casi en panico.. sabía que tenía un hermano.. pero también un amigo muy querido y que amaba a alguien..  
  
Finalmente había sacado a los tres y distinguia a su hermano a su mejor amigo y a la persona que amaba.  
Al principio pensó que la persona que mas amaba era su hermano.. y que sora era su mejor amiga.. y que tai era su hermano.  
  
Afortunadamente pudo aclarar su mente..  
De lo contrario hubiera hecho algo reprobable.. Al confudirlos además de que su cuerpo era diferente.. Desde su resurección Matt estaba muy confundido.  
  
Pero mas lo estuvo cuando los vio.  
Frente a su tumba.  
No era la gran cosa.  
Una simple cruz de madera..  
  
Clavada en el suelo.. Con su nombre toscamente tallado..  
Las letras era casi infantiles.. y supo que lo mas probable era que su hermano la hubiera hecho hace tiempo.  
  
A veces Matt se quedaba allí.. algunas veces tk venía a la tumba.. a hablar como si matt estuviera allí. una vez lloró pues le dijo cuanto lo extrañaba y que esperaba reunirse con el algun día.  
  
Algunas veces quisó salir y hablar que estaba allí.. Pero había algo que lo detenía.   
  
Y ahora lo entendía.. era miedo..  
Miedo de que Takeru lo rechazará por ser lo que era ahora.. un hellspawn.. su hermano seguía siendo tan inocente y tierno.. y el.. había perdido algo muy valioso..  
  
Ahora el juego entre los niños elegidos y el kaiser comenzaba de nuevo. Mientrs se reconfiguraba una nueva base del kaiser.  
  
Así que matt regreso al bosque a seguir pensando.  
  
Mientras la base del kaiser era reconstruida y nuevas dark spires era levantadas.  
  
El kaiser estaba inquieto.. pero estaba casi seguro de que triunfaría.  
  
"Wormon.. ven" le dijo mientras analizaba ciertos datos y luego miraba su pantalla. "Si ..podría funcionar"  
  
Luego empezó a trabajar mientras sus nueva creación estaba ya lista y luego miró a Wormon.  
  
"Lo qe sea que destruye mi trabajo será destruido.. cuando ponga mis manos en el.. será destruido" se dijo mientras alistaba su trampa.  
  
Sin embargo por su parte Matt se cansó de estar sin hacer nada. Se dio cuenta de que entre mas tiempo estuviera sin hacer nada.. Ese chiquillo malcriado que quería conquistar el mundo.. podría hacerle algo a ellos.. A los seres por los que regresó.. asi que matt se dirigió hacia la base del Kaiser.  
  
Su capa roja y sus cadenas oscilaban bajo la luz del sol.. Que no tardó en ocultarse por densas nubarrones..  
El cielo tambien parecia que iba a estallar en una tormenta.. como la que matt estaba a punto de desatar.  
  
Pasó por una dark spire que se derrumbo bajo el embate de sus cadenas..   
Varios digimons le salieron al pasó para detenerlo.. pero no pudieron con el.. Las cadenas.. la fuerza inhumana.. y el hecho de pensar que cada una de esta creaturas pudiera ser lanzada en contra de su hermano.. y sus amigos.. le llenó de rabia.  
  
La tormenta se desató cuando llegó a las puertas de la base del kaiser... Cañones digimons.. trampas.. todo eso las evitó Matt mientras la energía verde lo rodeaba y se teletrasportaba adentro del la base misma..  
  
Una vez adentro arrebató armas.. que podían ser arrebatadas.. y comenzó a abrirse paso hasta donde estaba el Kaiser..  
  
Las puertas se derrumabron bajo su poderoso golpe... El kaiser estaba allí como si lo estuviera esperando..  
  
Matt se acercó hacia el temerariamente.. había acabado con digimon de nivel perfeccionado y evolucionado con facilidad..  
El kaiser no daría problemas.. Sería pan comido..  
  
Pero el kaiser sonrió mientars presionaba un boton y varios Dark rings y algunas dark spirals caían sobre matt..  
  
Las artimañas del kaiser una vez mas le salvaban la vida.  
  
"Que digimon mas extraño.. eres muy poderoso.." dijo el kaiser reponiendose de la sorpresa. "Sin embargo no creas que es tan facil destruirme  
  
Matt sonrió bajo su mascara mientras tensionó los musculos de sus brazos y rompió los dark rings y dark spiral..  
"Lo siento pero yo no soy un digimon.. Y creo que ya es hora de que conozcas el infierno" e dijo.. pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una figura verde le dio un golpe en la mandibula que lo mando contra una pared.  
  
"Ken-chan.. huye.. yo lo detendre" dijo la criatura.  
"Wormmon" dijo el Kaiser al ver la figura que lo protegía ahora. El pequeño gusano había digievolucionado a Stingmon.. solo para salvarlo a él.  
  
Pero Matt era mas poderoso que Stingmon.. y mucho mas rapido que el..  
Aprovechando al distración de Stingmon. Lo tomó del brazo y lo estrelló en la pared con fuerza y luego le dió un golpe en el pecho mientras se oyo el crujir de la pared atras de Stingmon.  
  
Matt se preparó para darle el golpe final.. cuando un latigo se enredo en su puño.. pero ni eso detuvo el golpe final.. el kaiser cayó al suelo deslizando unos metros cerca de Matt mientras este estrelló su puño en en Stingmon con mucha fuerza mientras se oyó un chasquido que a Ken le recordó algo..  
  
"Ozamu" dijo al recordar ese sonido.. cuando el cuerpo de su hermano se estrello en el pavimento despues de ser atropellado.  
  
Matt se volteó para encarar al Kaiser.  
  
"Solo hay una manera de que dejes de estar haciendo daño" dijo El hellspawn mientras sus ojos literalmente llamearon verdes.  
  
Afuera en el cielo lleno e nubes de lluvias, los relampagos empezaron a caer.. Adentro el Matt se preparaba para terminar de una vez por todas con el kaiser.  
  
Las luces se apagaron cuando de pronto el aire se empezo a cargar de electricidad.. El aire hedía a Ozono mientras Stingmon se movía en el suelo.. Tratando de alcanzar a Matt..  
  
Matt se sintió mareado en se momento cunado el aire parecía cargado de electricidad..  
  
Stingmon se arrastraba.. Casi suplicando que dejará en paz a su protegido..  
"Ken-chan.. yo te salvaré" dijo mientras afuera un gran relampago cruzó el cielo del digimundo.. un relampago nunca antes visto.. En el digimundo.  
  
El rayo cayo en la fortaleza mientras la energía recorría los muros.. y toda se dirigió a Stingmon mientras Matt se recuperaba de la sensación de malestar.  
  
Finalmente se preparó para decargar un golpe mortal cuando las cadenas de su traje se movieron.. la capa ondeo sin que hubiera aire inexistente..  
Matt voleteó la cabeza pues el traje le había dicho.. peligro..  
  
Matt volteó y vio con asombro un ser parecido a el solo que dorado.. con traje negro y capa purpura..  
  
"Hellspawn.. he venido por ti" dijo el nuevo ser que estaba donde alguna vez estuvo Stingmon..  
  
"¿Que?" se dijo Matt al mirarlo.. "¿Que significa esto?" se preguntó matt al verlo.. y de pronto lo sintió.. El era el enviado del cielo.. El era reedemer..  
  
El kaiser estaba anonadado.. al ver la aparición.. y murmuró unas palabras.. "Ozamu" al ver una forma fantasma alrededor de redemer  
"Vete Ken" le ordenó mientras ambos contrincantes se miraban por encima de sus mascara..  
  
El kaiser estaba casi al borde de una ataque pero pudo salir de su fortaleza.. antes.. de que la guerra comenzará...  
Antes de que la base estallará en una explosión de energía dorada.. cuando se desataron los poderes del cielo e infierno sobre el digimundo..  
Y empezará un guerra que solo terminaría con uno de los dos muertos..  
  
To be continued  
Next..  
Victoria amarga..  
Imagen dle anitispawn en este sitio.  
http://www.braznet.com.br/~spawn/spawn/antispawn.html  



	5. Primera sangre

La prueba de la amistad  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Primera sangre..  
  
Hellspawn(Matt Ishida) Vs Reedemer(Osamu, hermano de ken)  
MMmm puros hermanos muertos.. hay en este episodio.. creo que voy a traumar a alguien..  
Bueno muchas cosas violentas a continuación.. mmm pero no creo que sean tan violentas.. en fin desfrutenlo..  
  
El aire corría frio por la fortaleza.. el ozono todavía estaba fresco en el aire.. su olor intoxicante.. y picante estaba en el aire cercano a reedemer.  
  
Osamu y Matt.  
Ambos tenía un hermano menor.  
Y ambos habían regresado para protegerlo.  
Pero..  
Uno pertenecía al cielo.  
Y el otro al infierno.  
  
Dos lados opuestos de la misma moneda.  
Dos personas dispuestas a todo para proteger a sus seres queridos.  
Incluyendo el mandar al infierno a la criatura que tenían enfrente de ellos.  
  
El aire rugió con una siniestra melodia.   
  
Mientras los dos se miraban fijamente en la sala de control del Kaiser.  
Detras de reedemer se podian ver dos figura.  
Una era la de un joven.. muy parecido al la forma como Ken se disfrazaba.. y la otra era la de Stingmon.  
  
Matt los miró al sentir como se debilitaba en presencia de este ser..  
  
"¿Que diablos pasa?" preguntó Matt al ver a esos dos al lado de Reedemer.  
  
"Lo contrario a eso" dijeorn dos voces..  
Matt casi retrocedio al oir.  
  
"¿Son del cielo?" preguntó Matt sin saber que hacer.  
  
"He venido para acabar contigo" dijo Ozamu. "No permitiré que dañes a Ken" dijo la voz de Wormmon.  
  
Un rayo dorado salió de la mano del ser..  
Por puro reflejo e instinto matt saltó..  
Instintivamente lanzó su cadena hacia el techo en donde se aferró a una viga..  
  
Matt desde allí vio a Reedemer..  
"No puedes matar a lo que ya esta muerto" le dijo Matt mientras Reedemer lo miró y le lanzó un rayo directo al pecho..  
  
Matt lo esquivó apenas y sus cadenas rapidamente se clavaron a la pared y los escombros cayeron sobre Reedemer..  
  
Matt sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su artimaña había resultado..  
Sus instintos de pelea en el digimundo estaba aun activos. sabía pelear.. antes solo podía hablar y dirigir la pelea.. en esto era bueno..  
  
Porque si no.. El y su hermano hubieran sido comida de digimon hace mucho..  
  
Un ola de tristeza invadió a matt al recordar a Tk.. Pero una explosión le atrajó su atencion al presente.. Reedemer hizo aparecer una hacha y con ella en sus manos se lanzó contra Matt..  
  
Matt ya tenía experiencia... en el digimundo.. había peleado con todo aquel digimon que pretendeiera freirlo.. su mente trabajaba rapido.. debido a su expreciencia al pelar al lado de gabumon..  
  
Sin embargo la cercanía de Reemer lo debilitaba..  
Pero Matt agudizo sus sentidos y se concentró en la pelea..  
  
Matt se dio cuenta de como Reedemer agudizaba su ataque.. solo cuando era casi un tajo seguro al cuello.. un tajo que lo podría decapitar.. solo los reflejos que Matt había desarrollado en el digumundo lo habían salvado..  
  
Rapidamente dedujo el porque.. Había peleado con digimons que le había atravesado el pecho.. lo había quemado y lo habían congelado.. nada de eso lo había afectado.. incluso le habían arrancado un brazo.. pero tarde o temprano se lo regresaba a su sitio..  
  
Matt preparó su plan e hizo la prueba.. dejó al descubierto su cuello..  
  
Reedemer no lo pensó dos veces y trató de decapitar a Matt.. pero lo que no sabía era que la cadena de matt estaba lista para proteger a su amo..  
  
Matt sonrió asi que eso era.. a el solo lo podían matar si lo decapitaban.. era como en la serie esa de Highlander que tanto le gustaba ver a su hermano..  
  
Eso era.. si lo decapitaba moría.. y se preguntó.. si eso se ajustaba a lo del cielo tambien..  
  
Con un movimiento rapido pudo tomar el hacha de Reedemer..  
para el enviado del cielo esto lo tomo por sorpresa.. y mas cuando las cadenas de Matt lo sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos, piernas y cuello..  
  
Yamato tomó por la fuerza el hacha y la levantó.. se detuvo antes de dar el golpe mortal..  
  
"No es correcto" se dijo asi mismo y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el hacha.. pero.. Reedemer le lanzó una mirada ardiente(literalmente)   
  
Matt la esquivó.. no por su gusto.. sino porque la capa lo movió de lugar... y de una rapidez sorprendente las cadenas tomaron el hacha que había tirado cuando reedemer le lanzó la mirada llena de fuego..  
  
Y de un solo movimiento.. el hacha se incrustó en el cuello de reedemer..  
  
Matt no se acostumbraba a los nuevos reflejos o que su traje estuviera vivo.. y eso incluía las cadenas.. El mismo fuego que adría en la pared que recibió la mirada de Reedemer chisporroteaba del cuello del antihellspawn..  
  
Fuego que hacía debil a a matt a cada minuto que pasaba.. declinando su fuerza.. Cuando una chispa cayó en uno de lso brazos de Matt el dolor casi lo hizo encegecer..   
  
LA presiones pasadas.. el enojo de no ver a su hermano.. de saber lo que hizo.. lo lleno de rabia.. tomó el mando del hacha con desicion y completo su tarea sangrienta..  
  
LA figura de reedemer desapareció del allí disuelta en un millar de chispas.. Matt pudo tomar un respiro.. el fuego seguía allí ardiendo.. le daba nauseas estar cerca de él.. y salió tratabillandose de allí..  
  
Pero una corriente fría lo hizo detenerse.. algo extraño.. algo.. como..  
  
Matt no tenía palabras para decir lo que era.. pero siguió sus instintos.. nuevos y desconocidos para el.. y encontró una extraña escultura o eso penso que era.. una especie de algo.. negro y rebosante de una energía que lio hacía sentir mejor..   
  
Matt se dio cuenta de que el traje.. era el traje el que lo había llevado allí.. y sintió como las cadenas rodeaban la extraña escultura negra.. la capa tambien cumplió su cometido envolviendo la estructura con sus plieges carmesí..   
  
Yamto se perdió allí en ese ritual profano.. y supo que se estaba alimentando.. oscuridad.. sentimientos frustrados.. sentimientos de digimons.. sentimientos de oscuridad..  
  
Cuando yamato recobró la conciencia.. la escultura había desaparecido.. solo quedaba cascajo.. y Matt por su parte se sentía.. como si estuviera lleno de una nueva energía..  
  
Decidió probar sus nuevas habilidades en la fortaleza del kaiser.. si era mejor, por si enviaban a alguien mas.. para buscarlo..  
La cadena se estiro y recorrió todo el lugar.. enredandose en todo.. pasando por todos los requisios de la fortaleza..  
  
A una orden suya la adena empezó a apretar mas y mas y mas.. resquebrajando todo el lugar todas las jaulas todas la cosas que había creado ken.. fueron destruidas en el mismo instante en que toda la fortaleza fue demolida por las canes de Matt..  
  
Matt miró su obra satisfecho.. había descubierto un nuevo poder.. la teletrasportación..  
  
Y era facil de hacer.. Matt sonrió.. tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensaba..  
  
Tenía lo que muchos como ken deseaban.. poder..  
Ken..  
Si la basura que trataba de matar a su hermano día tras día..  
Merecía un castigo..  
Merecía..  
  
Lo vio a traves de sus ojos verdes sin iris o pupilas.. solo el color verde.. Sonrió satisfecho al ver el alcance que tenía su vista.. y sonrie malevolamnte..  
  
Haciendo sonar una grito ensordecedor Matt hace que su energía verde arda con furia y acto seguido se teletrasporta.. Apareciendo frente a al Kaiser en una versión de pesadilla del demonio..  
  
Su capa roja camersí ondeando salvajemente sin viento.. las cadenas amenazantes y moviendose para todos lados.. la energía verde ardiendo como fuego sin control..  
  
Matt confronta al Kaiser.. y este por primera vez en su vida.. vio directo a los ojos a un ser venido del infierno..  
  
  
Sobra decir que continuará..  
  
Comentarios.. wuau .. matt se dejará llevar los instintos negativos y matará a ken.. o hará algo para que este no siga haciendo atrocidades..  
wuau wuuaa..  
Por cierto para aquellos que no sepan la escultura a la que Mtt le succionó energía es la misma que servía de entrada al mundo de las tinieblas.. y de donde el kaiser obtenía energía para las agujas de control..  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi hongo y spawn a Todd Mcfarnne(creo que ya lo escribí mal..)  



	6. Un momento de bondad

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6..   
Un momento de bondad..  
  
En este momento sin que matt se diera cuenta lo observaban con detalle.. cada movimiento que hizo.. Lo que el hiciera en estos momentos iba a ser crucial.. Para muchos seres..  
  
"Gusano" le dijo matt a Ken.. Mientras levantó el puño en contrra del Kaiser.. Ken oyó una voz.. Una suplica.. de Ozamu..  
  
"Ken lo que hiciste esta mal.. todo lo de este mundo es real estan vivos.. son seres vivientes" le dijo la voz que oyó..  
  
"No puede ser" dijo Ken mientras oía claramente asu hermano..  
  
"Si es cierto Ken.. has obrado mal.. recuerda a Wormmon y tus aventuras en el digimundo ken-chan.. recuerdalos. y estarás a salvo ken" dijo Osamu..  
  
Las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Ken.. "Osamu" dijo el kaiser mientras una pequeña luz rosada empieza a brillar su fortaleza en ruinas..  
  
Con un movimiento lento se eleva hacia el cielo y lentamente desciende hacia Ken.  
  
Se posiciona en el centro de su pecho.. y entonces.. brila con fuerza..  
  
Matt grita el sentir el ardor en su mano..  
Y no solo el grita..  
Ken tambien..  
Y mientras lo hace..  
  
Su traje.. del kaiser..  
Estalla en chispas..  
Dejando solo a Ken en el suelo..  
Llorando..  
"Lo siento tanto osamu.. no lo sabía.. dios no lo sabía.. wormmon.. perdoname osamu"  
  
Matt solo mira a Kewn en el suelo.. llorando.. Casi le dio asco.. y no porque estuviera llorando.. Sino porque se sentía debil todavía por la pelea con Reedemer..  
  
El marcador..  
Infierno =0  
Cielo =0  
Matt =1  
  
Si eso estaba muy bien..  
Mientras estuviera vivo todo estaba bien..  
Al parecer el chiquillo malcriado había recivido su castigo..  
Estab temblando como gelatina..  
Y además Takeru y los demás no tardarían en venir..  
Que ellos se encargará ahora..  
Este niño.. lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a molestar a los digimons..  
  
Finalmente todo había terminado..  
Desapareció en los bosques..  
  
A pesar de la lejanía oyó los ohh.. ahh.. y demás exclamaciones de admiración de su hermano y sus amigos.. al ver todos la creaciones de Ken destruidas,,  
  
Si todo había terminado.. su hermano..  
Regresaría y no volvería..  
El sentimiento de la nostalgia lo invadió..  
Ido de nuevo..  
  
De alguna mamnera Matt había regresado al lugar donde siempre veía a su hermano..  
Donde Tk se arrodillaba y rezaba.. por él..  
  
No.. no era justo no debía estar allí en primer lugar,,  
Debía salir del digimundo.. pero necesitaba..  
Su digibyte.. si eso es..  
Los niños usaban su digibyte para salir y entrar al digimundo..   
Eso necesitaba..  
Pero había un problema..  
Estaba enterrado..  
Junto con su cuerpo..  
  
Muchas preguntas sacudieron a Matt.  
"¿Este es mi cuerpo?" pensó mientras miraba su mano.. y luego la tumba  
  
Sus cadenas empezaron a buscar en la tierra..  
Quitando..  
Revolviendo..  
  
La nausea le llegó a la garganta..  
Estaba profanando una tumba..  
Si su propia tumba..  
  
"Si. y no sé.. si esta allí.. pero creo que esto es igual de malo como matar a una enviado del cielo" pensó matt al recordar que reedemer era polvo subatomico..  
  
Con un movimiento final se reveló..  
Lo que quedaba de su cuerpo..  
  
El asco le invadió al verlo..(Y a quien no)  
Se acercó a los restos y encontró lo que estaba buscando..  
El digibyte estaba donde debía estar a un lado de su cinturon..  
Si era justo donde lo dejó..  
Cuando..  
  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordar..  
  
Flashback  
"Eres un tonto al apartarte de los demas.. y una lastima pero ya no quiero jugar contigo.. muere" le dijo piedmon al momento en que le lanzó sus espadas y se le clavaron en el corazón..  
  
Después todo fue negro.. y ..  
no recordaba nada mas..  
Las voces de los niños le sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
Takerue estaba viniedo hacia acá.. y..  
  
Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho..  
Takeru..  
Su hermano..  
No..  
El no debía verlo así o ver su cuerpo..  
Debía..  
  
Las flamas ardieron en sus manos mientras empezó a quemar su cuerpo antiguo..   
Y después continuo con los arboles cercanos..  
Pronto un incendio recorrió el claro..  
Su hermano no podría venir y descubrilo que había hecho con su tumba..  
  
Matt se centró de nuevo en la teletrasportación y pensó en el lugar donde los niños habían entrado al digimundo..  
  
Y en un segundo esta allí..  
Miró la entrada. la televisión.. era el momemnto.. ahora que su hermamno estaba combatiendo el fuego que inició..  
  
Pero que era un incendio a cambio de acabar con el alma mas perversa que era el Kaiser.. Matt sonrió al pensar que los digimons le hubiera traido mas leña.. para la hoguera si supieran que acabó con el Kaiser.  
  
Sin embargo la hora de la verdad..  
Su mano temblorosa acercó el digibyte a la pantalla.. y..  
  
La pantalla brilló.. y fue jalado hacia adentro..  
Pero algo no estaba bien.. Dolor.. era como si fuera exprimido.. y estirado al mismo tiempo..  
  
Dolia era como si estuviera muerto de nuevo.. el tunel era un arcoirirs.. como cuando.. llegó la primera vez.. dolía mucho..  
Su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera.. como si fuera liquido..  
  
Izzy miraba la computadora desde que sonó una alarma.. y lo que vio lo sorprendió.. una masa informe de color negro y rojo venía por el digimundo..  
  
Lo ultimo que vio antes del desastre fue.. como una mezcla rara de color que sacudió el monitor antes de que este estallara en una gran explosión de color verde.. reventará lso cristales de varios edificios a lo largo de dos cuadras..  
  
Cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el muro sintió como todo había acabado.. el dolor en su cara era muy claro.. no iba a ver otro amanecer.. pues ya estaba ciego..  
  
Matt no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí en el suelo.. regado por todas aprtes.. pero al final pudo recobrar conciencia..  
¿Donde estaba?..   
  
"¿Un labaratorio?" pensó al ver los resto de varias computadoras chamuscadas  
  
"El digibyte se ha de haber descompuesto.. después de haber estado enterrado tanto tiempo" pensó mientras pateó el resto de un mouse..  
Y al alazar la mirada descubrió a..  
"Izzy.. oh dios mio" dijo al ver al chico en la pared.. muy chamuscado..  
  
Matt trató de tocarlo.. pero no quería verlo.. estaba horriblmente quemado de los ojos.. y tenía multiples quemaduras.. por todo su cuerpo..  
  
Cuando por fin lo tocó.. de alguna manera.. sabía que moriría.. si no recibía atención.. y pronto.. se dio cuenta..  
  
Cada segundo era crucial..  
Matt lo tomó en brazos lo mas suave que podía.. cerró sus ojos.. un hospital.. Si al menos pudiera ir a un hopital.. y que no le hicieran preguntas.. si al menos.. no los viera tan amenazante..  
  
Matt sintió una debilidad..  
El olor a antiseptico y otras subtancias le molestaba.. cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la antesala a la sala de urgencias.. para su suerte una camilla estaba allí..  
  
Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta Matt depositó el cuerpo de Izzy en la camilla y rapidamente se adentro en la sala de emergencia..  
  
Pasaron la horas..  
y Yamato estaba sorprendido de cuanto tiempo había pasado.. Izzy estaba resistiendo muy bien..  
Ya casi todos lo demás estaban allí.. Con aprensión.. escuchó sollozar a Mimi y a Miyako..  
  
Le extraño no ver a Sora..  
  
"Ohh dios" dijo mimi mientras abrazaba a Joe. "Esto es como cuando Sora murio de Cancer" dijo Mimi mientras Joe le frotaba la espalda en apoyo.  
  
Matt sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies..   
"Sora muerta" pensó al oirlo.. y vio a Taichi.. sabía lo mucho que el la querría.. pero Sora lo querría a él.. El querría arreglar ese lio.. pero sora estaba muerta..  
  
Y estaba.. no sabía lo que pasaba.. sabía que había hecho un pacto.. con el diablo.. y este lo había engañado..  
  
Miraba por el cristal.. su cara estaba reflejada en el vidrio..   
  
Su rostro era el de un joven de 24 años.. alto y rubio.. Ya no era un niño.. ya nunc alo seería.. ni siquiera era un adolecente.. tal vez así se vería cuando fuera mayor.. o.. el ya no sabía nada.. estaba cansado.. cambair de apariencia.. la pelea con reedemer.. y las teletrasportaciones lo agotaron..  
  
Sin embargo.. Era agradable ver uan cara mejor a la que tenía bajo la mascara..   
Miraba por el cristal a Izzy el cual estaba muy grave..  
Ya cuando se preparaba para irse..  
"Matt" un voz lo sobresaltó.. y se vlteó.. una niñalo miraba desde l otro lado del pasillo lejos de los demás..  
  
La voz era de Kari.. ella lo estaba viendo..  
  
"Dios mio.. sabe quien soy" dijo mientras la niña lo miraba con ternura.  
  
"Matt estas vivo.. lso demás se alegraran mucho" dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
Continuará..  
  
  
  



	7. ¿Que me importan?..

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7..   
¿Que me importan?..   
  
  
Heaven, Sora, Cielo.. Hell, "$"#(¿Alguno sabe como se dice infierno en japonés?), infierno..  
  
  
Kari lo abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo.  
Matt por un instante se sintió extraño.. AL escena era de por si rara..  
  
Un joven de unos 24 años con ropas de enfermero, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.. siendo abrazado por una niña de once años.  
  
Kari rompió el abrazo tenía los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas..  
"Ella lo miró y luego le preguntó. "¿Eres un angel?" se lo dijo mientras lo miraba.  
  
Matt se quedó allí sin decir nada.. solo con la boca abierta.. hasta que recordó que Kari podía ver cosas que los demás no podían ver..   
  
El rostro de Katri se ensombreció al ver la expresión sería de Matt.  
  
"¿Vienes por Izzy?" le preguntó casi con temor.  
Matt se quedó callado, ¿Como decirle que el le causó todo eso?  
  
Kari lo miró esperando su respuesta, casi como esperara que él viniera a hacer un milagro..  
  
Matt sintió esa sensación de nuevo el dolor ya tan conocido de saber que puede hacer algo.. ¿Pero estaría permitido?  
  
"Izzy se volverá loco.. sin sus ojos.. a el le gusta mucho leer y hacer cosas en la computadora.. sin ellos no podrá hacer mucho" dijo Kari mientras lo veía.   
  
Esos ojos..  
Candidos..  
Inocentes..  
Esa Fé..  
  
"Matt.. si vienes por él.. llevatelo antes de que despierte y se enteré que esta ciego" le dijo Kari con lagrimas.  
  
Matt miró esos ojos llenos de inocencia.. es amirada triste y decidió.. al menos intentarlo..  
  
Pasó entre todos los chicos y las chicas.. si.. ¿merecía la pena el riesgo?  
  
Recordaba pocas cosas de su estancia en ese lugar que no querria recordar.. ese lugar sofocante y ardiente.. Ese lugar a donde fue cuando hizo su desisión de regresar a cualquier costo..  
  
Se le otorgaron poderes inimiginables.. Podía hacer lo que fuera..   
Pero ssu poderes tenían un límite.. Solo tenía cierta cantidad de energía.. si la agotaba.. se moría.. De nuevo...  
  
Pero a estas alturas poco le importaba.. No lo habían necesitado.. era inútil.. solo había estado muy confundido pero ya sabía lo suficiente.. Sabía quien era el enemigo.. Maleborgia y su sarta de mentiras..  
  
Sin embargo si se le acaba la energía.. al menos tendría el gusto de haber ayudado verdaderamente a alguien. De enmendar un error garrafatal un error que lo cargaría por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
No.. claro que no... si la parte del diablo era cierta.. eso significaba que podía hacer lo que fuera.. solo que no sabía cuanto gastaría de poder..  
  
Entró a la habitación.. Miró la pantalla de plexiglass y recorrió las cortinas. Realmente Izzy no se veía tan mal debajo de todo esos vendajes..  
Sin embargo al extender su mano podía saber exactamente cuales eran sus heridas.. y cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida.  
  
Estaba en muy mal esatdo.. quemaduras en 75 % de su cuerpo.. perdió ambos ojos.. su cara necesitaría cirugia recontructiva del craneo..  
Su espalda lastimada.. inchazón en la medula espinal.. insuficiencia respiratoria..  
  
Matt no sabía por donde empezar.. y si acaso como empezar..  
  
Sinembargo pensó en lo mas importante para Izzy era su busqueda incensante de conocimiento.. así que debía empezar por sus ojos..  
  
"Si sus ojos.. las ventanas del alma.. que apropiado.." Pensó matt mientras retiró los vendajes de la cara de Izzy..   
  
Extendió dos dedos el indice y el corazón. De la spunta de ambos dedos emergieron dos esferas verdes de energía.. con cuidado las colocó en las cuencas vacias del craneo de Izzy.  
  
Instantaneamente supo hacia donde y que debía hacer..  
  
Plasma verde y frio recorrió las venas de Izzy haciendolo titiritar.. mientras el color rojo era sustituido por verde fosforecente..  
  
A pesar de las vendas.. Matt podía ver las venas de Izzy brillar..   
Era un espectaculo grotesco.. La venas que brillaban emepzaban a regenerar el tejido dañado.. pero eso le daba nauseas a Matt.  
  
Al estar tocando a Izzy, Matt podía ver en su mente todos los daños en su cuerpo.. Como la piel se formaba.. como la sangre perdida era regenerada en sus huesos.. como huesos rotos se unían.. Como su fuerza de vida era restaurada..  
  
A costa de la suya de sus poderes.. Como una gran cantidad de energía era quitada..  
  
Matt retiró su mano unos omentos después.. que diablos.. No lo iba a dejar como nuevo.. solo quería curar las heridas mortales de Izzy.. no dejarlo como recién nacido..  
  
Miró sus manos y descubrió que su disfraz humano había desaparecido..  
  
"Vaya una vez mas soy e engrnedo dle infierno" pensó al ver como regresaba a la normalidad.  
  
Si nomral se le podía llamar a un traje negro que lo cubría todo el cuerrpo.. a una capa roja que flotaba en el aire sin que hubiera viento..(Eso da escalofrios) y un par de canedan unidas a un cintura que en realidad era ua cadena unida por un craneo de metal..  
  
Si la normalidad de ser un HellSpawn.  
Su capa lo envolvió rapidamente al abirse la puerta.  
  
LA voz de Tai.. el siempe idiota Tai confundiendo las cosas.  
  
"Myotismon" dijo mientras se lanzaba hacía él.  
  
Matt no necesitaba voltear apara saber lo que Tai estaba haciendo así que solamente desapareció.  
  
Dejando que Tai se estrellará contra el muro.  
Matt sonrió desde una lado de la habítación.. siendo invisible.. había esquivado a Tai.  
  
A pesar de la distancia podía sentir que Tai iba a necesitar ortodoncia.. para que el compusieran lso dientes que perdió al estrellarse en el muro.  
  
Le resltó dificil esconderse entre la multitud de doctores enfermeras y chicos que entraro.. pero salió de allí..  
  
No sin que antes Kari le dijera.. "Gracias Matt-kun" dijo en voz baja.  
  
Matt esbozó una sonrisa..  
Al aprecer todo estaba muy bien..  
  
  
Salió del hospital y se dirigio sin rumbo..  
  
Sin emabrgo antes de que pudiera dar alejarse unas cuadras mas del hospital un rayo cayo frente a él.  
  
Matt retrocedió al sentir la clasica sensación de nuevo.  
Un enviado del cielo.. de nuevo..  
  
"HELLSPAWN HE VEIDO POR TI" se oyó la voz que hablaba detrás de la cortina de humo.  
  
"Genial otro angelito con deliriros de grandeza" dijo Matt mientras el humo se despejaba..  
  
"Santas... "Censurado".. primero un tipo con cara de parachoques ya ahora.. una bailarina exotica" dijo Matt sorprendido por el aspecto del ser que tenía enfrente.  
  
"Mi nombre es ANGELA.. HellSpawn y será lo ultimo que escuches.. porque te regresaré con tu amo" le dijo la joven de cabelera colorina(Rojiza) mirada resplandeciente y cuerpo escultural..(No me vean así.. Todd la creo así)  
  
Sobra decir que continuara..  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que ya quieren eliminar a Matt del tablero de juego de dios y el diablo..  
Bueno aver que pasa..  
  
  



	8. Esto es el colmo

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8   
Esto es el colmo..  
  
Matt alias el nuevo Hellspawn sobre la tierra cayó sobre una pared al mas puro estilo de los caballeros del zodiaco. Dejando un hueco en ella, un montón de escombros cayendo y sin contar la cantidad de tierra y polvo que cayó sobre el..  
  
"Genial uno no puede descansar sin que se le echen encima, digimons o enviados del cielo.. que acaso no conocen la palabra descanso" dijo sarcasticamente mientras salía de la pared.  
  
"Al menos la nena, es muy fuerte y tiene un cuerpazo de campeonato" dijo Matt con burla.  
  
"Callate engendro del demonio" le dijo Angela mientras trataba de freirlo con la energía que salía de su lanza.  
  
"¿Que pasó encanto? ¿Se te acabaron los dialogos originales?" le dijo Matt mientras Angela por increible que pareciera fallaba.  
  
(Es bueno ver que las burlas funcionan en ella tan bien como con tai) pensó matt al verla furiosa.. tan furiosa que lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra.  
  
"Eres una bestia del infierno y alló debes estar maldito bastardo" dijo mientras tratadaba de rebanarlo en pequeños trozos..  
  
Para Matt fue una fortuna haber perfeccionado su unión simbiotica con su traje.. algo mas que una bendición.. aydandose con las cadenas para moverse con mas rapidez al enredarse en lo que fuera y apartarlo del peligro de la lanza.  
  
Si era mejor cansarla.. a pelear con ella estando tan debil.. Había algo en el que facilmente la irritaba..  
  
"Debe ser mi encantadora personalidad" dijo divertido en voz baja.. había algo en el que ella odiaba..  
  
"Aparte del hecho de ser una creatura del infierno y ella una bailarina del cielo, creo que nos llevariamos muy bien.. preciosa" le dijo mientras esquiva por milimetros la lanza de la cazadora de nombre Angela.  
  
Matt por primera vez en semanas se sentía diferente. Había algo divertido en todo esto.. com si estuviera con Tai.. como si ella fuera una vieja amiga.. como cuando Tai y Matt parecían que se iban a matar el uno al otro.  
  
Sería algo ironico si no fuera porque los demás no podía verLOS.  
  
Habían pasado por varias calles y estaban de nuevo cerca del hospital.. Afortunadamente ellos había estado esquivando gente que solo veía como la cosas caía o un pequeña explosión de polvo.. ambos eran invisibles.. a los ojos de la gente.  
  
Matt consideraba eso divertido..   
Sin embargo se le acabó la diversión cuando Angela agarró la tapa de una alcatarilla y la lanzó contra Matt.  
  
Eso lo tomó por sorpresa y la tapa le pegó en el estomago lanzandolo a una pared.  
  
"Ya no mas burlas.. hellspawn" le dijo Angela con voz calmada y centrada. "Te deje creer que me enfurecías con tus provocaciones.. no por nada he matado a los de tu clase durante mucho tiempo" le dijo mientras preparaba su lanza para decapitarlo.  
  
"Si yo tambien te quiero" le dijo con Sarcasmo y si no fuera pro la mascara se habría podido ver uan sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Sigue bromenado mientras arranco tu cabeza de tu cuerpo" le dijo mientras alzó la lanza para dar el golpe final.  
  
"Si encanto.. pero creo que eres demasiado.. soberbia... pero tu no eres la unica uqe ha tendio un intenso entrenamiento" le dijo mientras las Cadena emergieron de debajo de Angela.  
  
En ese segundos en que ella que quedó totalmente atrapada.. Matt aremetió con un golpe al plexo solar y otro a la cara.  
  
Por un instante después de eso Mattv dudó y luego recordó.  
  
"Pero si provengo del infienro.. para me dejo llevar por la reglas de cortesia..me quiere matar a sanbgre fria" pensó mientras se preparaba para darle una patada en el estomago.  
  
Angela había sido tomada por sorpresa pero eso no sucedería de nuevo y antes de que Matt le diera su patada, ella fue mas rapida y le dio una patada en la entre pierna a Matt.  
  
El dolor agudo y sordo le recordó a Matt que aun seguía siendo humano.. en parte..  
  
Angela una vez levantó su lanza para decapitar de una vez por todas a Matt.  
"BITCH" le gritó Matt en su mano ardió la energía verde y en su furia las cadenas envolvieron su mano.  
  
Cuando Angela bajó la lanza, el puño de Matt descargó un golpe lateral que pegó en la punta la lanza rompiendola en mil pedazos como de vidrio.  
  
Rapido como el rayo Matt preparó un segundo golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Pero Angel interpusó la lanza la cual se dobló ante el poderío del brazo de Matt.  
  
Sin embargo eso causo que una lluvia de chispas y uan flama anaranga emergiera de la lanza y casi hace que Matt se desmaye.  
  
Angela se le quedó viendo unos segundos en el suelo.  
  
"Verdaderamente eres alguien especial Ishida.. Pero no lo suficiente" dijo mientras Angela se preparaba para sacar su espada.  
  
Pero una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca.  
"Suficiente" dijo Kari mientras la miraba con ojos desafiantes.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: creo que me quedó bien.. bueno a ver que pasa.. diablos ya siento como la inspiración me esta consumiendo.  
Arichan.. esta dedicado como siemrpe a Ti en especial y tus amigas.. umi, cerberusmon, y Cris.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dejalos en paz

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9  
Dejalos en paz  
  
Hikari había agarrado la mano de angela al momento en que esta trataba de sacar su espada para matar a matt.  
  
Angela la miró con sorpresa.. sus ojos la miraban como algo irreal. Algo imposible.. algo fuera de lugar..  
  
"Imposible" dijo al notar como Hikari la estaba sujetando con fuerzas.  
  
"Ningun mortal puede tocarme sin arder.. por el fuego del cielo" dijo Angela mientras notaba que Hikari la sostenía con una fuerza sobrenatural.  
  
"¿Como es que?" dijo pero la pregunta la dejo inconclusa. Ella era la mejor cazadora del cielo.. si la sorprendían debía usar ese momentos para replantear un nuevo ataque.  
  
Angela con un movimiento de los listones que la protegían de la misma manera en que las cadenas protegían a Matt, se liberó de Hikari. Hizo un intento por sacar la espada.  
  
Pero en ese momento saltó gatomon.  
"Dejala" dijo Gatomon mientras sus garras brillaban en siniestramente. Sin embargo la gata a medio salto se quedó sorprendida.. miró a angela incredula en el aire por un segundo..  
  
Tiempo suficiente para que Angela le diera un golpe que la sacó de guardia y la laznó contra una pared.  
  
"Hikari" se oyó la voz preocupada de Takeru y los demás.  
  
Angela los miró a todos y evaluó sus posibilidades. "Retirense.. todods lo que intervengan morirán" dijo con autentica furia.  
Podía ganar eso era cierto.. el Hellspawn estaba herido y..  
  
"Ohh dios" dijo Angela al recordar que lo había descuidado.  
  
"NO TE METAS CON ELLOS MUJERZUELA" gritó Matt mientras arremetió contra ella como un cometa, negro, rojo y en llamas verdes.  
  
Ellos volaron muchos metros, cuando finalemnte se estrellaron contrta el suelo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, en un abrazo mortal. Mitrandose fijamente a los ojos ambos contendientes.  
  
Angela detuvó el vuelo de los dos.. Y con toda su fuerza hizo que ambos se estrellaran contra unas enormes puertas de madera.  
  
Ambos las traspazaron y cayeron dentro de una butacas.  
  
Al fin en espacio controlado.. Angela sacó su espada llameante.  
  
Matt retrocedió al sentirse débil.  
  
"Finnalmente has caído en un lugar donde lso de tu clase no pueden escapar" dijo Angela.  
  
Matt se dio cuennta aterrorizado de que estaba en una iglesia. El traje reaccionó por su cuenta al reconocer el territorio enemigo.  
  
Las cadenas se replegaron para proteger a matt.  
Alrededor del cuello de Matt y en su cintura cruzaron por el pecho. Formando una malla de protección.  
  
"Muy bien.. cuando mueras.. todos los que te siguen.. morirán.. especialmente ese engendro que dejaste en el hospital" dijo Angela.  
  
"Nadie de los hellspawn anterirores ha podido resistir la tentación de usar a agentes humanos.. solo que ahora impediré que lo uses como tu titeré.. lo liberé de esta vida" dijo mientras levantaba su espada.  
  
"La maldición de la reina" se oyó resonar en la iglesia.  
  
Dos rayos rosas atarvesaron el aire y le dieron en la espalda a Angela lanzanadola al suelo.  
  
Hikari y Nefertimon llegaron, el digimon esfinge se posó en medio de ambos.  
  
"Sacala de aqui" le gritó hikari a Nefertimon. "esta manchando la santidad de este lugar" dijo Hikari mientras nefertimon obedecía.  
  
"LA joya del nilo" gritó nerfertimon mientas ua lluvia de rubies rojos salían de los brazaletes que tenía en las patas delanteras.  
  
Angela y Nefertimon salieron del la iglesia.  
  
Hikari se ofreció a ayudar a Matt.  
"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó hikari con temor en su voz.  
"Viviré" dijo Matt con ironía.  
  
Hikari no dijo nada paer esbozó una sonrisa. Matt parecía apunto de derrumbarse de un momento a otro.  
  
Hikari mieró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para que matt descansará unos minutos.  
Entonces vio el unico lugar que estaba en pie.. al mismo tiempo que una rayo de sol lo iluminó.  
  
El confesionario estaba intacto. Y a ese lugar lo llevó Hikari. Lo que Hikari no sabía era que las cadenas de Matt la estaba ayudnaod a cargar el peso de Matt.  
  
Matt se sentó en el confesionario.. El mareo ya había pasado.. Se sentía mucho mejor.. mas que bien..  
  
"Matt.. " le dijo Hikari mientras lo miraba con temor.  
"Si" dijo matt sin saber que mas decir..   
  
"Gracias.. Koushiro esta bienn.. muy bien" dijo Hikari con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Hiciste un milagro, Matt.."  
  
"Estrella de luz" se oyó afuera la iglesia.  
  
"Takeru ya llegó..s e pondrá feliz al verte" dijo Hikari con entusiasmo.  
"No.. el no debe verme" dijo Matt mientras se levantaba con un vigor mas alto que antes. Como si estuviera recargandose de energía.  
  
"¿Porque?" le dijo Hikari.  
  
"Porque.. yo.."  
  
"Pegasusmon" se oyó la voz preocupada de Takeru.  
  
Matt se levantó con uan fuerza renovada y antes de que Hikari le dijera algo más, salió a la calle.  
  
Pegasusmon estaba en el suelo.. Takerue staba a su aldo.. mientras el digimental regresaba a takeru.  
  
Matt miró a sus hermano con los ojos cerrados..  
  
"Taladro de oro" Digmon lanzós sus cinco picos hacia angela la cual los desvió sin ningun problema.  
  
En una acción rapida golpeó con su espada a digmon el cual cayó al suelo gravemente herido.  
  
"Totodos los que apoyen al hellspawn.. deben morir" gritó mientras ene se momento..   
  
Ira..  
Sentimiento primordial..  
Uno de los siete pecados capitales.. hizo hervir cada una de las celulas de matt..  
  
Sus ojos llamearon con un fuego abrazador..  
Con la mirada llena de un odio dificil de apaciguar miró a Angela.. Ella querría matar a niños inocentes..  
  
Ella quería matar a su dulce e inocente HERMANO.  
Esto.. significaba la guerra..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: Me pregunto de ¿donde saco la inspiración para algo como esto?  
  



	10. Algo que proteger

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)   
By ryu-kun   
  
Capitulo 10   
Algo que proteger..   
  
  
Matt habia escuchado a la supuesta enviada del cielo proclamar que iba a matar a takeru y sus amigos.   
  
Matar..   
Condenar..   
Hacerlos sufrir..   
A su hermano..   
  
Había pocas cosas que lo podían hacerlo estallar.. y la angelita había dicho una.. la mas importante..   
  
Desgraciadamente tenía un nivel de poder muy bajo..   
Lo que daría por un poco de ayuda.. la necesitaba urgentemente..   
Necesitaba que algo le diera mas fuerzas.. aprte de la que había recuperado.. necesitaba ayuda..   
  
"Gabumon" Matt dijo casi sin pensarlo.. apenas recordando a su amigo.   
  
Flashback   
"Huye matt.. yo lo detendré.." Gritó Gabumon antes de ser eliminado en una multitud de chispas.   
  
Pero Matt no se pudo mover a causa de lo que le había pasado a la unica persona que sabía exactamente como se sentía. Su confidente.. su amigo leal.. Una parte muy importante de su corazón.. Fue destruido frente a sus ojos..   
  
Lo ultimo que vio fue la mirada maligna de Piedmon antes de que lo matará.. No le importó lo que le tuviera que decir.. Gabumon estaba muerto.. y pronto le seguiría él..   
  
La vida no era justa.. Su hermano quedaría deprotegido..   
  
"Daría lo que fuera para salvarlo" dijo en voz baja antes de que el acero de Piedmon abriera camino entre su carne..   
  
Al final solo sintió un leve dolor.. pues estaba pensando en su hermano menor.. en como evitarle este sufrimiento..   
  
Fin del flashback   
  
Un chillido electronico les llamó la atención a todos...   
  
Todos los aparatos electronicos en varias cuadras empezaron a hacer cosas extrañas.. numeros, letras y caracteres extraños pasaban por las pantallas..   
  
Una multitud de chispas salieron del digibyte de Matt a unos cuantos centenares de metros, lejos de donde estaba la acción.. lentamente se elevó por los aires y fue a manos de Matt.   
  
Matt en ese momento vio como especies de barras salían de la pantalla.. al mismo tiempo que una chispas de colores salían y seguían a la barras..   
  
Como si fueran un tren las barras se dirigieron a una computadora en donde desaparecieron por la pantalla.   
  
  
Isla File..   
Cinco minutos antes..   
  
Elecmon cuidaba de los pequeños digimons.. acaba de regresar después de haber sido capturado por el Kaiser.. estaba feliz de ver a sus pequeñines..   
  
Sin embargo miró con tristeza los restos de un huevo con manchas azules.. Un huevo que nunca vió antes.. No importa quien lo cuidaba.. ese huevo nunca había mostrado ninguna señal de vida.. hasta hace unos meses.   
  
Cuando salió de él un punimon.. de color negro.. Lo ultimo que Elecmon recordaba era un pequeño bebe digimon que no mostraba ningún interes en jugar.. Un pequeño triste y solitario.. eso fue lo que recordaba elecmon..   
  
Posiblemente hubiera muerto son cuidado.. sin embargo.. Un digimon caminaba por el sendero que iba hacia el rio.. jalando una red..   
  
Su aspecto era de reptil el color de su piel era gris oscuro.. una piel de alguna clase de animal cubría su cabeza y su espalda.. y ocasionalmente sus brazos..   
  
Sus ojos eran cafes.. y cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad del inicio dejó la red y se sentó a descansar en un arbol.. junto a los restos de su huevo.. Mientras los bebes se emepzaban a comer el alimento que les habia traido..   
  
Elecmon supo que era el pequeño punimon.. estaba alli su mirada era igual.. triste.. de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor.. buscando algo..   
  
Elecmon se acerco para agradecerle por cuidar de los pequeños..   
  
"Ya...o Ish... ..mat. ...ida" pregunto al ver a Elecmon. Sin embargo luego corrigió.. "No.. no lo eres" dijo al verlo bien y luego se sumió en un mundo privado.. dejando a elecmon hablando solo..   
  
"Gracias por cuidar de los pequeños" dijo elecmon.. pero el lo ignoró por completo..   
  
Era un digimon muy extrano.. los bebes lo llamaban "El gris".. las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.. al ver a los demas digimons.. jugando.. por alguna razon extraña los POYOMONs lo hacian llorar.. El color amarillo le recordaba algo.. pero no sabia que..   
  
  
Sin embargo.. en esos momentos sintió deseos de saber que le faltaba.. Sintió deseos de correr de salir de allí.. eran un lugar muy bonito.. pero el no pertenecía allí.. sin embargo.. se quedaba por que si lo buscaban.. allí lo encontrarían..   
  
De pronto sintió que le llegaban letras.. como otras veces estaban confusas..   
  
Y... a... i... s... h... m... a... t... i.. d... a...   
  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.. y corrió de allí.. como otras veces..   
Sin embargo al correr.. nuevas cosas se fueron acomodando en su cabeza.. "Ya...o Ish.." Eso era lo que buscaba con desesperación.. sin embargo.. estaba como cegado..   
  
Se detuvo de pronto.. tuvo una sensación.. una sensación extraña.. alguien lo necesitaba..   
..mat. ...ida   
ya... .mat. ..o.. ish.. .. ida   
Y.a.m.a.t.o.i.s.h.i.d.a..   
Ya.Mat.o Ish.ida.. Ya.. Matt..o Ishida..   
  
Las letras se acomodaron en un orden especificó revelandole un nombre..   
  
Unas barras blancas muy pequeñas se dirigían hacia el..   
El digimon corrió en la dirección en que le señalaba el corazón.. su otra parte.. esta en esa direción..   
  
Corrió mientras las barras entraban en él.. mientras corría se sentía mas fuerte.. como si al recordar lo que le faltaba.. le diera mas fuerzas..   
  
Corrió muy rapido.. un arbol le estorba el paso.. decidió saltarlo..   
Al saltar extendió las manos hacia el frente.. sintió como se alargaban sus brazos.. en sus manos las garras salieron mas amenzantes que nunca.. Sintió como se alargaba.. como su cola de reptil ya lo le estorba como antes al correr..   
  
Y no pudo reprimir un aullido..   
  
WAAARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
Cuyo eco fue escuchado a muchos kilometros de distancia.. Sintió como sus velocidad aumentaba.. sus sentidos se incrementaban.. se sentía mas fuerte.. mas poderoso.. Su piel se sentía fria como el acero..   
  
(Yamato Ishida.. "Matt") resonó en su mente.. sus ojos se iluminaron de un color carmesí.. "Me necesita.. Matt me necesita" dijo con un rugido.. Corrió hasta que una pantalla de televisión.. lo iluminó con su luz.. sin pensarlo dos veces dio un gran salto en el aire.. y se sintío jalado hacia otro lugar..   
  
"WAAARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" resonó el aullido entre las dos dimensiones..   
  
"¿Que demonios?" dijo Angela al oir el aullido sobrenatural que salió de la pantalla de la computadora..   
  
Al tiempo vio salir un gigantesco lobo.. con rayas como de tigre.. alto e imponente.. sus rayas negras y su pelaje gris lo hacia ver como una sombra.. sus ojos rojos brillaban claramente.   
  
"Eres sorprendente Ishida.. tienes muchos recursos.. no me imaginaba eso.. pero ese lobo sobrealimentado no te salvarás de mí" dijo mientras se preparaba para eliminar al hellSpawn.. y si la niña se interponía.. debía elimnarla.. era muy claro el codigo.. cualquier persona que ayudará al hellspawn debía morir.   
  
"Dejalo" rugió Garurumon mientras se lanzaba en contra ella. Angela sorprendida porque la criatura hablaba.. y mas por su tamaño.. apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la embestida..   
  
Las patas delanteras de Garurmon trataban de causar daño en el pecho de Angela.. sin emabargo ella pudo usar su espada como escudo y entre sus listones la ayudaron a protegerse de las afiladas garras delanteras de Garurmon.. sin embargo eso no evitó que el digimon la hicera estrellarse contra una pared.   
  
Angela estaba mas que sorprendida.. ese lobo es realmente poderoso.. Mas que nada.. lo que mas le sorprendía era que no conocía al lobo.. no reconocía la especie.. ni de donde había venido.   
  
"Tranquila" le susurraron sus listones en una melodía lenta. "Haz cazado a hellspawn desde hace tiempo.. sin embargo esa creatura es extraña.. no pertenece al cielo a la tierra.. al infierno o al purgatorio.. pero haz salido adelante.. has vencido a leviatanes.. no te preocupes" Los corazones de lso listones brillaban dandoel mas protección especial a ella.   
  
Angela reconsideró su defensa, pero antes que ella pudiera hacer algo.. el lobo abrió su boca.. y una oleada de fuego verde salió de ella..   
  
El digibyte de matt comenzó a cambiar en su mano.. Tomó la forma del D-3.. pero los lados eran azul marinao oscuro.. y el color blanco era verde fosforecente.. como su aura de energía..   
  
Tk Takaishi estaba viendo todo con cierta suspicacia.. Lo unico que veía claramente era el humo.. y un sujeto en capa roja y energía verde rodeandolo .. ahh y sin contar claro el digimon con aura verde que veía claramente...   
  
Sin embargo había algo que escapa fuera de su vista.. y era el hecho de que solo hasta este momento.. podía verlos.. antes veía solo sombras borrosas.. pero con el polvo pudo verlos mas detalladamente.. sin saber como se concentró.. entrecerró sus ojos para verlos.. y repentinamente los vió.. cuando el Garurumon salió de la computadora..   
  
Desgraciadamente estaba muy lejos para oirlos.. pero sintió su corazón arder con furia.. Allí estaba.. LA COSA.. La horrible ciratura.. que casi mató a Izzy.. la blasfema criatura que profanó la tumba de su amado hermano..   
  
De no ser porque tenia a kary.. hubiera.. hubiera tratado de hacer algo.. de destruir a esa cosa..   
  
Lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas.. esa criatura malvada había hecho mucho daño.. debía ser destruida.. Sin notarlo Tk se mordío un labio hasta que un hilito de sangre recorrió su boca..   
  
Odiaba al tipo de la capa roja.. a esa parodia de Myotismon.. ¿como se atrevía? a perturbar el lugar de descanso de Matt.. y también tratar de matar a Izzy.. Eso era maligno.. y lo maligno debía ser destruido..   
  
Como lo odiaba.. eso era lo que Takeru sentía en ese momento.. Por profanar la tumaba de su querido hermano..   
  
Matt sintió en ese momento.. la mirada de Tk.. en ese momento los dos hermanos se miraron directo a los ojos.. Uno con tristeza yd eseo de hablar.. y el otro con un odio que solo era superado por los digimons y su odio absoluto hacia los poderes de la oscuridad..   
  
Matt sintió un puño helado en su corazón.. estaba sintiendo odio hacia él.. Su hermano lo odiaba.. "El sabe.. sabe lo que he hecho.. tk me odia.. odia lo que soy ahora" se dijo a si mismo mientras se miraba sus manos..   
  
"YA BASTA" gritó angela al hacer incendiar su espada con la energía celeste que tenía a sus disposición.. Los listones que tenían grabados emblemas de corazones brillaron en rojo intenso..   
  
Sus brazos empezaron a apartar las garras de Garurumon en un principio fue lento, pero en un instante con un movimiento rapido y certero.. la energía celeste chisporroteó en la espada y ella empujó con fuerza al digimomn..   
  
El poder que ella desplegó fue como una explosión de fuego.. Matt cubrió kari con su capa protegiendola de varias chispas y escombros..   
  
Sin embargo Garurumon esquivó gran parte de la explosión.. sin embargó la energía sobrante fue a dar a un edificio en contrucción en las cercanias..   
  
El efecto fue impactante.. En camara lenta Matt vio como las vigas de acero se estiraban como chicle.. y empezaba a caer hacia la calle.. seguidas de algunas vigas intactas.. y muchos vidrios.. Todo esto justo donde estaba su hermano..   
  
Los vidrios estaban mas cercanos a su hermano.. cada uno cayendo desde una altura tal que podían traspazar concreto como si fuera agua.. Y mas arriba una lluvia mortal de acero derretido y vigas de varias toneladas..   
  
Matt usó toda la energía que le quedaba en la teletrasportación y apareció enfrente de Tk.. en un movimiento rapido lo abrazó y su capa se replegó alrededor de ambos.. Matt se inclinó un poco a fin de proteger mejor a Tk..   
  
Sintió el filo de los vidrios al adentrarse en su piel.. y luego el asfixiante calor del acero que caía sobre él.. Resistió el embate de las vigas que cayeron sobre su espalda..   
  
Sin embargo no pudo resistir el odio en la voz de Tk.. "Sueltame.. maldito" le dijo.. su voz resonó dentro de los confines de su capa..   
  
Rapidamente lo soltó cuando pasó el peligro.. Tk vio a su alrededor el desastre.. los vidrios.. la vigas.. y calor sofocante del acero derretido.. Y luego miró los ojos de Matt.   
  
Algo sucedió en ese instante.. La expresión de odio menguó un poco.. sus ojos se fijaron en los de matt..   
  
Matt sintió que Tk lo estaba reconociendo.. Empezó a sentir esperanza.. a sentir que todo podía ser arreglado.. Estaba esperando que Tk lo abrazará de un momento a otro..   
  
Angela vio la oportunidad perfecta.. el lobo estaba un poco aturdido por el impacto.. y su blanco estaba ocupado tratando de convertir a su proximo sirviente..   
  
Ella corrió hacía Matt y lanzó el tajo que lo decapitaría.. y lo regresaría a donde pertenecía.. al infierno..   
  
Sin embargo no contó con que Tk.. Empujó al Hellspawn en un intento por salvarlo de la espada de esa..   
  
Matt cayó al suelo.. en camara lenta vio como la espada en lugar de dirigirse a él.. ahora se dirigía hacia tk.. no había tiempo o forma de que el la esquivará.. o que angela cambiará la trayectoria de su espada..   
  
Sin embargo.. en el ultimo segundo.. un bastón dorado se interpuso en el camino de la espada.. sin embargo era tal la fuerza, que golpeó accidentalmente la cabeza de Tk.   
  
Angelmon no perdió tiempo y con su fuerza hizo retroceder a angela la cual se dejó llevar por el impulso.. Sin embargo el digimon angel logró hacer que su bastón y la espada de Angela quedaran entrelazados..   
  
Aprovechando eso.. aneglmon se elevó unos cuando metros estrellando a angela contra una de la sparedes superiores de la iglesia.   
  
"¿Que crees que esta haciendo?" le gritó angela.   
  
Angelmon nunca en toda su vida.. (Del digimundo y mas atrás) soñó con atacar a un angel de guerra.. a un cazador del cielo.. el era un angel de la guarda.. un protector.. no un guerrero..   
  
Sin embargo.. era clara su misión.. salvar a su protegido.. a su amigo.. a su otra mitad.. un todo que se complementaba con Tk.. No dejaría que Ella o todo un ejercito lastimará a su amado protegido..   
  
"Lo que es necesario para salvarlo" dijo Angelmon mientras empezaba a encender su propia energía.. En un instante su baculo desapareció dejando a a angela momentaneamente sin apoyo en la pared..   
  
El puño de angelmon brilló dorado y entonces descargó su ataque... Pero no lo lanzó en forma de golpe directo al estomago.. Esta vez lo usó como un gancho directo a la quijada. Las palabras "Golpe de Fe" resonaron en la iglesia vacia..   
  
Angela desapareció en un destello de luz al pasar sobre la cruz..   
  
Elyseum..   
Ciudad de Angeles..   
  
Angela pasó por uno de los doce porticos que comunicaban la tierra con Elyseum.. Ella estaba furiosa.. tan furiosa que cuando el comite de bienvenida.. sus amigas se acercaron.. Ella tomó la lanza de la primera que se le acercó se dirigió al portico de nuevo..   
  
"Ya verá ese traidor cuando le ponga las manos encima" rugió mientras atravesaba el portico que comunicaba a todas las iglesias con Elyseum.   
  
Continuará..   
Comentarios: Wuaua.. ¿creyeron que me había olvidado de los digimons?.. pues no..


	11. Algo que no se ve todos los dias

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un hell spawn)   
By ryu-kun   
  
Capitulo 11   
Algo que no se ve todos los días..   
  
Angelmon esperaba que Angela regresará por el portal y ya tenía preparado su baculo de nuevo.   
"Traidor" gritó angela en cuanto salió del portal de la iglesia.   
  
Angelmon no hizo nada mas que esquivarla.. y con su baculo empezó a desviar los embates de la lanza de Angela. Para el no era tan dificl después de haber peleado con Piedmon en el digimundo.   
  
En un descuido de angela la punta de su baculo se estrelló en su frente. haciendola retroceder..   
  
"Haz peleado tanto tiempo con enviados del infierno que me es muy facil.. encontrar los puntos debiles de tus ataques" le dijo Angelmon.. y era en parte cierto.. La gran habilidad que tenía angelmon con su baculo provenía de su pelea con Piedmon..   
  
  
"No dejaré que mates a mi protegido" dijo Angelmon mientras Angela de pronto captó que Angelmon solo pelearía con ella.. si trataba de hacerle daño al chico rubio.   
  
Dudó por un momento. y luego miró al chico que estaba a los pies del Hellspawn. (Debe ser un niño muy especial para tener un angel guardian tan activo) pensó al ver a angelmon decidó a pelear con ella.. Había oído de niños especiales en el mundo terrenal.. pero nunca esperó encontrar a uno. y de pronto recordó a la niña.   
  
Ella volteó a verla.. Acero derretido y cascajo impedían que ella se acercará.. Ella era un enigma en sí.. ningún mortal podía tocarla.. Ella estaba carga con el fuego del cielo.. ¿Como podía ser que el fuego no la quemará?   
  
Matt por sus parte estaba sosteniendo a su hermano.. en sus brazos.. era como un sueño.. pero su hermano estaba herido en la cabeza..   
  
Algo que nunca pasó por su mente.. Tal vez agonizaba.. "Malditos poderes.. ¿porque me fallan cuando mas lo necesito?" dijo con amargura.   
  
A través de la playera de Takeru vio algo brillar de color azul. Matt vio con aprensión.. que era su emblema.. lo sostuvo en sus manos.. y sintió.. como le hablaba.. Cuando el(Matt) murió.. Tk no culpó a nadie.. solo deseaba volver a ver a su hermano algún día.   
  
El no era nada egoísta.. no tenía ni un gramo de maldad.. en su cuerpo.. un lagrima cayó de los ojos de Matt..   
En cambio el..   
  
Su pacto con el diablo.. sus acciones..   
"¿Para que?" se preguntó a sí mismo.   
  
"Regresaste porque los querías mucho.. Maleborgía siempre aprovecha el amor como escusa.. siempre lo hace" oyó una voz en su mente.   
  
El traje le hablaba.. Estaba vivo.. Sin embargo a esta altura ya nada le sorprendía..   
  
"Tu decides que hacer.. no él.. y yo te sigo.. siempre lo haré" le dijo la voz que le resultaba un poco familiar..   
  
Angela bajó la lanza y angelmon relajó un poco la defensa. "No importa.. si tu lo proteges mi deber es destruirlos a todos los que apoyen al hellspawn.. a todos" dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago con un patada a un distraído agelmon..   
  
Ambos provenían de diferentes partes del cielo.. uno creado para proteger.. la otra fue creada para destruir.. Era obvio quien tenía la ventaja a su favor.   
  
"Fallé al portegerlos.. y ahora.. todos pagarán por mi culpa.. yo debí haberlos protegido" dijo Matt mientras una de sus lagrimas caían sobre su emblema.   
  
Y este reaccionó. Brillando intensamente.   
  
"Garurumon.. ultradigivol a Weregarurumon" gritó el antiguo gabumon al sentir la amistad de matt.. a pesar de lo que era.. aun quería a sus amigos.. se sentía horrible al pensar en lo que le había pasado a koushiro.. y esos sentimientos reactivaron el emblema de la amistad. Pues no estaba tann al borde del abismo como él pensaba.   
  
Y esos sentimiento fueron trasmitido a garurumon para su trasformación. Pero su piel era gris con rayas negras..   
  
"Ya basta" gritó Weregarurumon mientras se abalanzaba contra angela. AL cual ya para este entonces tenía todos y cada uno de sus sentido dispuestos para cualquier sorpresa...   
  
Angela trató de ensatar a Weregarurumon como si fuera una pieza de carne para rostizar.. Pero las garras de Garumon chocarón contra la punta de la lanza.   
  
"Garras de lobo" gritó mientras chispas y rayas rojas recorrieron la punta de la lanza la cual era enorme.. medía al menos 25 centimentros de ancho y estaba hecha en el cielo.   
  
La punta estalló en chispas multicolores. Sin embargo Weregarurumon no había acabado.. en cuanto la punta de la lanza desaparecio un tremenda patada rasgó el vientre de angela.   
  
"Patada Garuru" gritó Weregarurumon mientras angela retrocedió herida.   
  
Los listones rapidamente cubrieron las heridas.. Estaba herida.. por un ser que no estaba catalogado en la creación. Ella se apresó a sacar su espada y reanudar el combate cuando.. del cielo descendió un rayo.. y cayó sobre ella.   
Ella desapareció una luz blanca.   
  
Todos lo presentes se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.. y acto seguido.. las personas que habían estado viedno todo estaban como en un trance..   
  
Hikari miró a Matt sostener el cuerpo de Takeru.. el cual solo estaba inconciente.. la herida de su cabeza había desaparecido.. Angelmon se acercó a Matt y tomó el cuerpo de Takeru en sus brazos..   
  
Kari por la distancia.. no podía oir de lo que estaban hablando.. Sin embargo Weregarurumon apareció justo en el instante en que Matt se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y lo sostuvo de los hombros..   
  
Una ultima palabra de Matt a Angelmon, Weregarurumon saltó con él en sus brazos.. y desapareció entre los tejados..   
  
Angelmon se acercó a kari con takeru en sus brazos.. Con mucho cuidado lo depositó en el suelo antes de regresar a Patamnon y quedarse dormido profundamente. Gatomon solo miró al pequeño de piel anaranjada, mirandolo con suspicacia.. Ellos tendría una larga platica.. una muy larga platica.. Sin embargo ella se quedó callada.. ese no era el momento.. después.. si acaso..   
  
Elyseum..   
Ciudad de Angeles.   
  
Angela estaba en medio de un salón lleno de Ageles guerreros..(Aclaración.. A como Todd Mcfarle creó Elyseum.. y el cual Al simonss describió que parecían bailarinas exoticas.. no me miren raro.. pero así son estas cosas..)   
  
"Angela.. ¿Sabes que clase de creatura te estaba atacando?" preguntó el angel que estaba en un estrado.. (Por cierto era una mujer)   
  
"No.. sé que clase de bestia será.. pero es muy fuerte.. tanto como el hellspawn" dijo Angela mientras las miraba con desafio.. Estaba muy molesta.. era la primera vez que fallaba.. la primera vez que algo no esperado sucedía y no podía manejarlo..   
  
Era lo que mas le irritaba.. sin embargo no iba a descarga su ira contra personas que no tuvieran que ver.. La reservaba para Ishida..   
  
"Precisamente.. y además.. es una bestia de la sombras.. Un hombre lobo.. y mas fuerte de lo normal.. con poderes que no tienen lo hombre lobos.. y capacidad de cambiar a lobo.." le dijo Sandria.. lider de Elyseum..   
  
"Pero.. hay algo que no pude prescisar.. y es que no sentí su presencia.. no la sentía hasta que estaba practicamente encima de mí.. lo creí insignificante" dijo Angela.   
  
Esto ocasionó un murmullo en la sala.. El hecho de que la mejor cazadora del cielo.. con mas de 1,000 hellspawn en su salón de trofeos.. no pudiera sentir al hombre lobo era motivo casi de alarma.   
  
"Y el angel que me enfrentaste.. era un angel de la guarda.. pero sus poder era muy parecido al de un angel de Elyseum.. Un angel Guerrero." dijo Sandria.   
  
"Esto requiere investigación personal.. Ishida tiene muchos recursos.. muchas ventajas no previstas.. cuando enviamos a Reedemer.. no supimos a donde lo mandamos.. no pudimos localizar a donde fue.. y mas que nada.. su alma no ha regresado.. Osamu Itchijoichi no regresó.. y sin embargo su existencia como redeemer terminó.. Murió en combate contra el hellspawn" dijo una de las miembros del concejo.   
  
"Y mas que nada.. el hecho de que tu.. una cazadora del cielo cargada con la energía celeste.. haya sido detenida por una niña.. una niña humana.. que haya tenido.. no solo la fuerza.. sino la capacidad de detenerte.. requiere investigación personal y.. " Pero los miembros del consejo y todas en la sala se postraron de rodillas.. un mosquito estaba en el estrado.. Brillando..   
  
La gran mayoría estaba temerosa..   
  
"Sé hará lo que ustedes diga" dijo Sandría cuando el mosquito se elevó y desapareció entre las nubes. Después de unos minutos de intensa angustia por parte de todos los del salón.   
  
Angela estaba boquiabierta lo mismo que muchas de las que estaban presentes.   
  
"Esa niña.. como es que esa niña.. Porta la luz sagrada.." dijo Angela mencionando a Kari.   
"También el otro niño.. Tk Takashi.. es el portador de la esperanza... se nos ha ordenado no molestarlos... Ni siquiera a Yamato.. "Matt" Ishida, es una orden que no podemos desobedecer" dijo Sandria con cierto temor.   
  
"Es una orden del señor" dijo Angela. "Y no puedo desobedecerla" dijo Angela con humildad.   
  
Ella salió del salón antes que nadie.   
"El señor adopta formas inesperadas cada vez que se presenta con nosotros.. la ultima vez fue una paloma.. y la vez anterior una alondra.. Sin embargo.. su palabras.. No es bueno que pelees contra alguien conocido Angela" le dijo el señor antes de remontar el vuelo hacia las alturas..   
  
Angela fue directo a su habitación en donde se despojo de escasa armadura de batalla.. dejó sus listones en una tina en donde ellos empezaron a preparar un baño de agua caliente y burbujas..   
  
Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado.. los trofeos de guerra seguían donde mismo.. Y como una incoherencia a su lugar en el cielo donde estaban lo mejores guerreros de dios.. había un pequeño jardín con muchas flores.. todas ellas colocadas con sumo cuidado en cierto lugar para que pudieran florecer con magnbificencia..   
  
También había cuadros que ella había hecho.. Una criatura alada con alas de color rojo.. era su tema favorito para crear.. sin embargo había tambien otras imagenes.. seres extraños.. y varios rostros desconocidos.. Niños.. y creaturas extrañas.. rodeaban sus sueños y pinturas..   
  
Esta vez ella sintió el deja vu mas fuerte(El deja vu es la sensación de que ya has vivido o conocido algo..) Sin embargo dejó de pensar en eso cuando se quitó su mascara..   
Ojos color miel la miraron después de quitarse la mascara que ocultaba sus ojos.. y parte de su cara..   
  
Un signo estaba grabado en su frente.. un corazon formado estrañamente.. como si fuera un circuito o algo parecido..   
  
Luego miró a sus listones con ternura.. Ellos la habían curado una vez mas.. su heridas eran apenas perceptibles.. Su(s) compañero(s) de hace tanto tiempo.. una mitad de ella.. Los llamaba cariñosamente.. plumas de Garuda.   
  
Ella se metió en la tina mientras reflexionaba..   
"Ishida.. ¿Porque eres tan especial? no te ataqué con todo.. algo me detuvo.. eres un enigma.." dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos..   
  
Continuará   
Comentarios: Ja.. otra que regresa..   
Bueno al fin regresó a la normalidad el fanfiction.. bueno mas o menos.. espero subir casi todo lo que tengo.. Lo cual es muy poco.. :{


	12. Hermandad

La prueba de la amistad.. (Matt es un Hellspawn)  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 12  
Hermandad  
  
WereGarurumon se llevó a Matt hasta una almacén abandonado en donde lo dejó en el suelo.. Mientras buscaba algo para que Matt estuviera confortable..  
  
Después de eso Weregarurumon miró a la persona a la que debía proteger con su vida.. una persona que era parte más importante de su existencia.  
  
Había sido creado para él en un principio.. Y poco después reformateado para ayudarlo.. Él era todo para él.. En un mundo desconocido para ambos.. WereGarurumon solo podía estar al lado de su elegido.  
  
Al lado de Yamato "Matt" Ishida.   
  
En otro lado.  
Kari estaba sosteniendo a Takeru en sus brazos el cual solo estaba desmayado en el piso.  
  
Kari se sentía muy cansada.. de hecho estaba agotada y solo querría dormir un rato.. Pero apenas se sentía con fuerzas..  
  
"Kari" gritó Davis mientras llegaba.. Claro que no le hizo gracia el ver a Kari sosteniendo a Tk en sus brazos.. "¿Que te estas creyendo para..?" le rugió Daisuke muy molesto.  
  
"Ya cállate Daisuke que no ves que esta desmayado" le dijo Kari muy molesta antes las protestas de Daisuke.  
  
"Pero... yo.." dijo Daisuke levemente mientras miraba al piso.  
"Ni que yo fuera tu novia.. para que me andes celando tanto" dijo Kari un poco molesta por la sobreprotección de Daisuke.  
  
El día había sido muy agitado e intenso.. El kasier vencido.. Izzy casi había muerto.. Matt lo había salvado.. y después una loca lo atacó en plena calle. Y por sí fuera poco la calle entera que momentos antes parecía zona de guerra, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza a Kari y francamente el tener alguien tan celoso a su lado la hizo querer gritar.  
  
"Solo me agradas.. pero nunca me gustaría ser tu novia.. te pareces demasiado a mi hermano y eso me da escalofríos.. no quiero ser tu novia porque me daría la impresión de que estoy cometiendo un incesto con mi hermano" dijo Kari mientras bajaba un poco el tono de su voz.  
  
El chico prácticamente sintió como su corazón se partía en dos pedazos caía al suelo en donde se hacía polvo mientras palpitaba.  
"Además de que ya tengo novio.. y no es ni Takeru ni otro que conozcas" le dijo Kari un poco molesta.  
  
El dolor que sintió Daisuke en su corazón le hizo desear que Kari usará sus manos y le arrancara su corazón con la mano desnuda sin anestecia y aun palpitando.  
  
"Siento mucho decírtelo de esta manera.. pero es que ya es demasiado" dijo Kari un poco molesta. Y no era para menos con la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
Izzy miraba todo desde la ventana del hospital y mientras se ponía sus ropas. Claro eso fue hasta que llegaron los enfermeros. Realmente no le causaron muchos problemas.. Solo los esquivó y salió por el pasillo.   
  
Los que le causaron los problemas fueron sus amigos los cuales le estuvieron abrazando y asegurándose de que no estaba herido de gravedad.  
  
Izzy les dijo que solo se había desmayado y que no tenía nada de gravedad. Que el hospital se había equivocado de diagnostico. Eso casi nadie se lo tragó.. pero sin embargo era la única explicación lógica al ver que no tenía heridas en su cuerpo..  
  
"Solo estaba un poco enfermo" dijo Izzy mientras los doctores lo examinaban con cuidado. Finalmente como no tenía nada lo tuvieron que dejar ir y después de tomarle una docena de radiografías lo dejaron ir.  
  
Izzy la verdad era que se sentía débil pero muy bien, claro que el nunca les diría que se sentía un poco extraño. Regresó a su casa con tranquilidad en donde se quedó dormido. Él sabía que Kari vendría en la mañana.. Sola.. Lo sabía por la forma en como se le quedó viendo y como murmuró una sola palabra.  
  
"Matt"  
  
El chico se sentía cansado, pero había visto a Matt si él lo había visto.. Sabía lo que había visto cuando abrió sus ojos.. Él reconoció a Matt cuando este lo estaba curando..  
  
Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que como le había hecho para regresar de la muerte. Era claro que no debería estar vivo. El había muerto hacia tres años. Cuando lo atacó Piedmon.. El fue el único muerto en ese tiempo.   
  
Sin embargo por alguna razón lo sentía.. Matt había regresado desde donde fuera que había ido. Y solo por una cosa que amaba mas que a su vida o su alma.  
  
Izzy despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero no fue a la escuela debido en parte. A que no querría que le echarán la culpa de la explosión del laboratorio de computo. Y segundo porque sentía que la luz le hacía entrecerrar los ojos.  
  
Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y allí fue cuando notó que tan diferente era ahora. En primer lugar sus ojos emitían un pequeño brillo verde en la oscuridad total.. Y en segundo su visión era muy buena.. demasiado buena.. podía ver las cosas con demasiada claridad su enfoque y la forma en como podía ver las cosas a distancia con absoluta nitidez.  
  
Estaba descansando em su recamara tratando de ordenar sus ideas cuando recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior en su mente. Repasó todo y entonces recordó un emblema en el pecho de matt.. o mas bien una especie de broche con el cual unía su capa.  
  
Se levantó mientras dibujaba el simbolo se conectó a internet.. una vez terminado el dibujo lo empezó a buscar en internet.  
  
Hubo bastante información en internet.  
  
"Atila el huno.. Gengis Khan y otros lo había usado.. mmmm hay algo mas en estos simbolos" dijo Izzy mientras sintió que una pagina tenía algo especial. Tras unos cuantos minutos de busqueda en la pagina encontró un icono pequeño que lo llevó a otra pagina con mucha mas información en ocultismo, brujería y demonologia.  
  
"Ohh por dios.. Esto es algo que el quitaría el sueño a cualquiera" dijo Izzy mientras su mente recibía la información profana.  
  
Sin decir mas salió de su casa rápidamente.  
"Espero encontrarla pronto" se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba caminar entre las calles.  
  
El mundo le parecía diferente ahora.. había muchas manchas de sangre en la calle.. sangre que nadie con ojos mortales pudiera ver..  
  
"Esto lo debe de saber Matt.. no debe acercarse a su hermano.. porque si no.. el pobre sufrirá aun mas de lo que ha sufrido" dijo Izzy mientras llegaba una encrucijada.  
  
"Dios ¿donde estará Matt?" dijo Izzy mientras miraba para todos lados..  
"Creo que si al menos supiera donde buscar" dijo el chico mientras miraba todos lados. "Tokyo es un lugar muy grande" dijo casi desesperado.  
  
Sin embargo el sabía que había pocos lugares a donde Matt se podría dirigir.  
  
"Hikari.. sus habilidades me servirían" recordó Izy mientras regresaba a su casa para esperar a la pequeña niña de la luz.  
  
Y ella no lo decepcionó al llegar unos minutos después.  
"Izzy.. ¿Te seintes bien?" le preguntó la niña de la luz a su amigo.  
"Si estoy bien.. bastante bien" le dijo el chico mientras ella saltaba a sus brazos y le dio un besos medio apasionado que duró mucho tiempo.  
  
"Woow" dijo Koushiro cuando la niña se separó de sus labios.  
"Creí que te perdería sin decirte cuanto te quiero" fueron sus palabras llenas de cariño y una gran alegría.  
  
"Hikari" le dijo el chico mientras ella lo abrazaba con cierta fuerza. Como si un fuerte viento se lo pudiera llevar muy lejos de allí.  
  
"Pero que precioso" La madre de Koushiro no había perdido detale alguno al ver como su hijo recibía su primer beso de labios de una chica a la cual.. había pasado todas las pruebas de inspección materna posible.  
  
Tanto el ex-niño de conocimiento y la niña de la luz se sonrojaron bastante.  
  
"Creo que tres son multitud" dijo la señora mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. "Pueden platicar en la sala" dijo la señora Izumi mientras dejaba a los Tortolos en la sala.  
  
Pasó un rato antes de que los dos acertaran moverse o decir una palabra.  
  
Takeru por sus parte estaba en el digimundo inspeccionando los daños ocasionados por el Kaiser.  
  
Yolei y Cody estaban con él revisando los estragos.  
  
"Es increible los daños que causó ese incendio" fueron las palabras de Cody al ver los extensos daños en el bosque.  
  
Tk miraba los resto de la tumba de su hermano sin permitir que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.  
  
De entre las cenizas que había en ella Tk miró un objeto brillando. Cuando se acercó a ver que era se dio cuenta de que era la armonica de su hermano.  
  
Tk cerró sus manos en ella con fuerza.  
"Va a pagar.. él que le hizo esto a tu lugar de descanso va pagar por esto" fueron las palabras de Tk mientras Miyako ponía una cara de asco al ver la Armonica.  
  
Cody solamente guardaba silencio al ver la tumba violada. El sentimiento de ira y resentimiento crecía dentro de Cody al ver como eso afectaba a su amigo Tk.  
  
"Si alguien hiciera los mismo a la tumba de papá.. yo también haría lo mismo" pensó el chico mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Tk.  
  
"Lo encontraremos y va apgar por el sacrilegio que acaba de hacer" dijo el chico con una voz tan fría que le dio escalofrios a Yolei.  
  
Ken.  
  
El ex-emperador de los digimons había regresado a su casa en donde cayó en un sopor bastante pronunciado. En sus sueños estaba ozamu su hermano.. Su odiado hermano.. y Wormmon el digimon que había despreciado y humillado en constantes ocasiones.  
  
Ken lloraba en sus sueños cuando esto convergían en la misma situación. El enfrentamiento contra el engendro el casi le costó la vida y la cordura.  
  
Se sentía extremadamente sucio al recordar como su hermano había aparecido para salvarlo de algo llegado dl infierno. el hermano que tanto despreciaba cuando estaba con vida.. fue a salvarlo no solo la vida.. sino tambien su alma de aquel nefasto trance en el que se había metido.  
  
Ken derramó muchas lagrimas durante su sopor.  
  
"Kenchan" fue una voz la que oyó.. un voz de niño que le daba mucha tranquilidad.  
  
Ken abrió sus ojos cuando sintió algo calido en sus brazos. Su sopresa fue minuscula comparada con su regocijo. En sus manos tenía un digihuevo.. y de su interior salía la voz de Wormmon que lo traqnuilizaba.  
  
"Ken aqui estoy" le dijo la voz del digihuevo.  
"Ken siento no haber estado contigo.. ni haberte apoyado cuando mas lo necesitaba.. pero estaré contigo desde ahora" fue un voz que dejó a Ken sin habla mientras su lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
"Osamu.." fdueron su palabras mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el digihuevo.  
"Gracias hermano.. Gracias por salvarme" dijo ken mientras un dolor leve en su nuca le hizo estremecerse mientras sintió que salió algo de su cuerpo.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: espero poder seguir y no atrasarme como otras veces.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado 


	13. Sangre

Matt es un Hellspawn  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 13  
Sangre.  
  
Jyou Kido caminaba por los pasadizos desiertos del subterraneode Tokyo mientras miraba inquieto la hora.  
  
Ya pasaban de las 8:00 y estaba muy oscuro a pesar de ser verano las calles estaban algo oscuras en estos días. Los pasos de Jyou resonaban en la acera. Su paso lento y calmado resaltaba los ecos de sus zapatos en la acera.  
  
Una sensación de inminente peligro acechaba en las sombras. No podía ignorarla era algo primario, un instinto muy antigo que le decía que corriera para salvarse.  
  
Sin embargo Jyou dominaba ese instinto a pesar de que la sensación crecía a cada momento en que las tinieblas.. Parecían obserbarlo..  
  
Seguirlo a paso lento y pausado.  
  
De pronto sus instintos tomaron control de él y empezó a correr por la calle. Los ecos de otras pisadas lo hicieron detenerse bruscamente a escuchar.  
  
Nada.  
Todo estaba en calma.  
  
El joven esatba jadeando por el esfuerzo de correro y suspiró de alivio para reanudar su marcha.  
  
Un recuerdo distante le envolvió de miedo mientras trataba de calamr a su corazón que latía violentamente en su pecho.   
  
Había un punto de tensión muy alto que estaba punto de estallar. Estaba tenso y no era para menos.. Había sido asaltado hacía unas semanas.  
  
Todavía conservaba los moretones de los golpes que recibió. De pronto sintió como el cuello le escocía con un renovado ardor.  
  
Jyou empezó a perder la conciencia en plena calle y cayó al frio suelo con cierta emoción trensada en su corazón. Lo habían alcanzado.  
  
"¿Y bien?"preguntó un tipo regordete con la cara pintada de azul a un afroamericano de cabello corto y rubio.  
  
"Fue muy facil esta vez.. Dentro de poco irá al hospital" furon las palabras del tipo alto y moreno.  
  
"Bueno mi pequeña larva has salido victorioso de las pruebas del cielo.. creo que es hora de que te probemos" dijo el tipo regordete   
  
"Será abrazado en el hospital" dijo el ente con el que platicaba el payaso.  
  
"Bueno el pobre de Matt sabrá que el infierno no es como todos creen.. será mejor que descubramos sus talentos" dijo payaso el cual parecía algo preocupado.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó el ente cuyos ojos ambarinos brillaron a la luz de la luna junto con sus colmillos.  
  
"Nada nos preocupa.. no lo habíamos podido localizar en ninguna parte de la tierra y hace como unos dos meses que lo habíamos mandado a la tierra" dijo el payaso un poco preocupado.  
  
"Bueno pues creo que tus enclenques habilidades estan debilitandose" dijo el ente mientras desaparecía en la sombras.  
  
"Maldito chupasangre" dijo payaso mientras caminaba entre los callejones.  
  
En otro lugar de la ciudad.  
  
Izzy encontró un respuesta a sus sueños romanticos en Kari la cual lo estaba acariciando los cabellos de su nuca.  
  
La cabeza de la niña estaba recargada en su pecho mientras ella Izzy le sentía como ella le decía palabras dulece y tiernas.  
  
Izzy había entrecerrado los ojos cuando él.. lo vio claramente. El cabello era largo y de color verde.  
  
Asustado Izzy apartó de su lado a Kari.  
  
"¿Que rayos eres tu?" le dijo mientras miraba a la creatura que estaba en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos negros habían cambiado a verdes fosforecentes.  
  
Y la estaba viendo como en realidad era.  
Una mujer con piel de color azul palido y cabello verde. sus ropas eran de color verde y con cierta apariencia vaporosa.  
  
"¿Como pudiste escapar de mi canción?" dijo la mujer que lo veía directamente a la cara.  
  
"¿Que eres tu?" dijo Izzy mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse.. De plata de preferecia era sus gustos en ese momento.  
  
"Tienes la marca de un Hellspawn" dijo el ente mientras empezaba a entonar un cantico en una lengua que Izzy no podía identificar.  
  
Por extraño que pareciera el cantico ya no funcionaba en koushiro como antes.  
  
El pelirrojo tomó un lampara de pie y con ella como lanza trató de defenderse.  
La tonada de la canción cambió por una que le heló la sangre por la letra.  
  
La sangre de Caín fluye por tus venas..  
Hijos de Caín levantense a derramar la sangre..  
Acaban con mi enemigo..  
  
Hijos de caín..   
No importa que tan diluida este su sangre..  
Su llamado es mas fuerte que la sangre de Adan..  
  
La puerta de la cocina seabrió con lentitud mientars la madre de Izzy salió blandiendo un cuchillo en sus manos.  
  
Sus ojos eran rojos y sus mirada era maligna y se dirigía hacia su hijo.  
  
"Mamá.. ¿que tienes?" preguntó Kosuhiro con temor mientras su madre busca solo una cosa.  
  
Derrama su sangre en el suelo..  
Como una ofrenda a nuestro amo..  
Tu poder no nada contra el mío..  
Tu voluntad es mía..  
  
Izzy volteó a ver a la mujer que estaba flotando el aire.  
"Eres una banshee" gritó Izzy al descubrir la identidad de su agresor.  
  
Tu serás la primera victima en nombre de nuestro amo.  
  
Izzy maldijó mentalmente a su agresor mientras esquiva el lance letal que el cuchillo por poco hace en su carne.  
  
No hay escape..  
Tus piernas se paralizarán con el sonido de mis voz  
Eres nuestra victima..  
  
Sin embargo el cantico fue interrumpido por una explosión de luz rosada en la habitación.  
  
Gatomon ultradigivol a Angewomon.  
  
La luz celestial que emanaba de Angewomon hizo que el hechizo que la banshee usó en la madre de Izzy se desvaneciera y ella perdiera el sentido.  
  
Izzy apenas pudo sostenerla antes de que callerá al piso.  
  
Atmósfera celestial dijo Angewomon mientras unía sus manos y de ellas salió un aro de energía rosa que envolvió la boca de la banshee. Callando sus canticos blasfemos antes que siguiera hechizando a las personas.  
  
"Izzy ¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Kari.  
Izzy se quedó envelezado mientras veía por primera vez a Kari.. no con sus ojos terrenos sino con los ojos del alma y cuya visión no era turbia por el espectro d ela luz.  
  
Lo que el vió fue una luz blanca muy intensa que rodeaba a la niña en forma fija.  
  
Izzy fue sacado de su trance al oir como Angewomon lanzaba su flecha celestial en contra de la banshee.  
  
"Tus luces tienen matices verdes" le dijo Kari meintras iZZY la miraba emeblezado sus luces era como el resplandor que emanaba de Angelmon y angewomon.  
  
"Que hermosos resplandor" dijo el chico mientras angewomon regresaba a Gatomon.  
  
"No tenemos tiempo.. Izzy.. ¿Has visto a Matt?" le preguntó la niña mientras Izzy salía de sus trance.  
  
"Ehh " Izzy fue sorprendido por esta pregunta y de pronto no supo si comunicarle sus descubrimientos a Kari.  
  
"¿Cuanto amas a tu hermano?" fue la pregunta que hizo Izzy mientras recostaba a su madre en el sofá.  
  
"Ehh" ahora ue el turno de Kari de desconcertarse ante la pregunta de Izzy.  
  
"¿Amas a tu hermano lo suficiente como para regresar de la muerte?" preguntó el pelirrojo para afrontar la reacción de Kari.  
  
Y en otro lugar.  
Joe había ingresado a urgencias en el hospital.  
  
Esta muy mal este chico  
¿Presión sanguinea?  
Por debajo de los normal  
¿Tipo de sangre?  
Rh -  
¿Edad?  
15 años  
  
Necesita una trasfusión de sangre  
Aqui esta la sangre.  
Perfecto después de un analisis sabremos más de él..  
  
Joe había estado durmiendo tranquilamente.  
Hasta el momento en volvió a sentir el escosor en el cuello y se sientió flotar hacia una luz.  
  
Oyó el tintiliar de soporte donde estaba el suero y después de un momento sintió que la sangre empezó a fluir hacia él de nuevo a través de la aguja intravenosa.  
  
Sintió las venas ardiendo con cada pulsación. Y mas que nada los sonidos le emepzaron a molestar cuando empezaro a aumentar de intensidad.  
  
Joe estaba en un esta semieuforico mientras sentía arder cada una de sus células.  
Con un grito salvaje Joe se levantó se cama y se lanzó por la ventana de su habitación.  
  
Cruzo la habitación y a ventana con solo el impulso.  
  
Los vidrios salieron disparados en todas direcciones mientras Joe caía hacia la oscuridad que lo emepzaba a rodear.  
  
¿Esta listo?  
Ya fue abrazado por la hermandad.  
¿Y porque él?  
Porque es amigo del llamado Matt Ishida.  
No entiendo la razón.  
El hellspawn regresó por sus amigos..  
Y ahora sus amigos estarán en peligro..  
  
Ya veo..  
No podrá protegerlos..  
Si.. así es..  
¿Como esta nuestro nuevo chiquillo?  
Perfecto.. despertará mañana justo en el atardecer.  
Y su hambre lo obligará a devorar..  
Si.. Es una persona que se preocupa por los demás..  
Veremos cuanto le dura eso..   
Supongo que hasta que sienta la necesidad de alimento..  
Si..  
¿Y sus victimas?  
Las personas que confien en él.  
Ahh ya.. comprendo..  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: mas enemigos.. pero ahora el infierno busca corroper el alma de Matt mediante sus amigos.. ¿Resistirá nuestro querido Güero pelos de elotes? o sucumbira a la presión que se le avecina. 


	14. Buscando una salida

Hellspawn  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 14  
Buscando una salida.  
  
Matt estaba recostado en el subtarraneo que ahora era su hogar.  
La noche había llegado y con ella todos las criaturas de la noche salieron de ssus escondites.  
  
El mal estaba en la tierra.. en el aire.. En todos lados..  
La criaturas que se arrastraban y vivían en la oscuridad eran parte de él. Siempre acarreando el mal en sus cuerpos.  
  
Y ahora Matt se alimentaban.. las criaturas se acercaban a él y dejaban su preciosa carga al deslizarse por su cuerpo..  
Criaturas cargadas de pecado y podeddumbre recorrían el subtarraneo. Ratas de ojos rojos.. murcielagos vampiros, gusanos, serpientes, ratas, perros sin hogar... y gatos.. todos con ojos color carmesí.. ellos alimentaban al hellspawn mientras dormía.  
  
Weregarurumon vigilaba el sueño de su compañero desventurado.  
El hombre lobo no sentía más que el lazo que unía a un humano con un digimon.. algo muy parecido al amor.  
  
El digimon era totalmente devoto a su amo y haría cualquier cosa por él. Aun a cambio de su propia vida.  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
Kari estaba ahablando con Izzy. El pelirrojo tenía problema para explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando o mejor dicho lo que había descubierto.  
  
"Mira Kari no sè a ciencia cierta lo que he descubierto.. pero te lo diré de la manera más fácil.. Matt ha regresado con un poder que ha sido usado por personas, generales, reyes e incluso dioses malvados.. desconozco la naturaleza exacta de como los obtuvo.. tengo una teoría.. pero no la he comprobado" le respondió Izzy de una manera rápida y tratando de medio confundir a la chica de la luz.  
  
"Espera.. un minuto.. vas muy rápido.. ¿Quieres decir que Matt ha regresado más allá de la muerte?" dijo Kari mientras Izzy la miraba con dudas en su cara y decidió decirselo de la manera más directamente posible.  
"Si"  
  
Kari entonces cambió su mirada de preocupación de la cara.  
Izzy pudo jurar que en ese momento la vio resplandecer y estar rodeada de chispitas azules.. en sus ojos casi pudo ver las estrellas brillar.  
"Matt regreso de la muerte por el amor que le tiene a su hermano" dijo la niña de la luz mientras su mirada se hacía de lo más dulce.  
  
"Que romantico"  
"Kari ellos dos son hermanos" la regaño Izzy mientras la chica parecía flotar en las nubes.  
"Que importa.. eso es amor.. no hay nada más puro que eso.. Matt es un angel" respondió la chica mientras Gatomon la miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.  
"Kari te estas comportando muy raro" le dijo la felina mientras Izzy simplemente decía unas palabras.  
"Creo que es lo contrario" dijo mientras las orejas de Gatomon se movieron en su dirección y la felina con miró con detenimiento.  
  
"Por el momento creo que ha de estar muy débil.. y necesitará energía con que reponerse" respondió Izzy mientras empezaba a revisar su computadora.  
"Te sugiero que vayas a descansar Kari y dejes que yo me encarge" dijo mientras Izzy empezaba a presionar unas teclas.  
"¿Que vas buscar?" preguntó Kari mientras el pelirrojo ponía en automático su motor de búsqueda.  
"Magia negra"  
"Que..  
"Debemos estar preparados" le dijo tratando de calmarla.  
"Bueno creo que iré a casa" le dijo la chica mientras Gatomon saltaba a los brazos a de Kari.  
  
Una vez que se cerró la puerta Izzy miró a su alrededor.  
"Y ahora como le diré a mi madre lo que ha pasado" dijo un pelirrojo mientras miraba su computadora.. "Si al menos pudiera usar la magia para arreglar... un momento.. tal vez sí.. si la magia es lo que pienso que es.. y si usó mis conocimientos del digimundo tal vez pueda" el joven genio empezó a entusiasmarse más y más con la idea.  
  
Lentamente empezó a trabajar en un nuevo concepto que le estaba entusiasmando.  
  
Matt se alimentaba en el día..  
Las criaturas de la noche desfilaban a su alrededor..  
Lentamente dejaban su energía no santa para que Matt la absorbiera inconscientemente..  
El Hellspawn dormía mientras el atardecer traía nuevas tragedias.  
  
  
Joe dormía presa de un sopor intenso que paulativamente se iba debilitando..  
Finalmente empezó a sentir dolor y un frío en su cuerpo..  
Paulatinamente su sentido del tacto dejó de funcionar mientras sus oídos empezaron a oír con una claridad cristalina.  
  
Su boca estaba reseca.. Tenía sed.. mucha sed..  
Estaba en una especie de alcoba..  
A un lado de su cama había una taza con algo en su interior..  
Rojo y brillante..  
Parecía un jarabe o refresco de jamaica..  
Era tal la sed que Joe lo tomó apresuradamente..  
El gusto era dulce y salado..  
Un sabor muy fuerte que le daba vigor..  
  
Sentía su corazón martillear con fuerza mientras vió ua jarra llena de esa bebida misteirosa.  
  
Sus manos la alcanzaron y la empezó a beber con fuerza..  
Era el extasis..  
Sus fuerzas eran renobadas..  
  
Joe no pudo evitar dar una especie de bostezo..  
Con su cabeza echada para atrás abrió sus mandibulas al aire..  
Al sentir como sus musculos trasmitían una sensación de placer mientras la cerraba con violencia.. como si al dar la una mordida al aire fuera algo placentero.  
  
"Veo que ya te has alimentado chiquillo" murmuró uan voz mientras se acercaba a Joe.  
  
Era alto y muy atractivo de larga cabellera oscura.  
Sus ojos eran dorados..  
Su piel palida como la cera.  
Sus facciones eran finas.  
Y sus dientes blancos como la leche..  
Los colmillos brillaba con luz propia en la oscuridad..  
  
"Eres uno de los nuestros chico.. un ser de la noche" dijo el vampiro mientras tomaba a Joe por sus muñecas.  
  
Joe luchó para liberarse..  
"Mira en lo quete has convertido.  
LE dijo el ser imortal mientras lo forzaba a verse en un espejo.  
  
Joe era casi trasparente..  
Mientras que el otro nis siquiera se reflejaba.  
"Eres un vampiro.. un inmortal destinado a alimentarse de los humanos.. esos seres inferiores" dijo con algo de desprecio.  
  
"No.." dijo Joe mientras sintió nausea al pensar en lo que había bebido hacia unos minutos.  
"Era sangre.. sangre del hospitall.. pero cuando te alimentes.. mejor dicho cuando cases a tu primera victima.. será maldito por toda la etenirdad con la imortalidad" dijo el vampiro mientras lanzaba a Joe por la ventana.  
  
Joe cayó al vacio mientras trataba de no entrar en shock.  
El golpe en el piso fue sordo..  
Pero no lo sintió..  
Permaneció en el suelo..  
Se sentía muy diferente.. sus lentes se había roto con el impacto..  
Ya no lso necesitaba..  
Veía perfectamente..  
  
Se inccorporó con una velocidad pasmosa..  
Se sentía con fuerza y poder..  
  
"Superior Joe" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
El joven vampiro volteó y vio algo que lo hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.  
"Iori" dijo mientras miraba al pequeño niño.  
Podía oler su deliciosa esencia.  
Su olor dulce le daba hambre..  
Su cuello delicado y suave como la seda.  
"Se ve diferente" dijo el niño mientras miraba al joven vampiro.  
  
"Soy diferente" dijo Joe mientras clavaba su mirada en el pequeño.  
Le parecía delicioso.. Exquisito..  
Deseaba jugar con el niño antes de cenar..  
Deseaba tanto que el miedo corriera por sus venas antes de..  
  
Joe rápidamente recuperó el control de sí mismo.  
Estuvo apunto de saltar sobre el chico..  
Pero no podía..   
Iori era su amigo..  
  
Pero era joven..  
Su aroma era intoxicante..  
Lo deseaba como solo un vampiro deseaba la vida que fluía en su joven corazón.  
  
Este encuentro no había sido fortuito.  
Había sido planeado..  
  
En el fondo del infierno..  
Maleborgia reía..  
¿Como puedes proteger a tus amigos de sí mismos?" preguntó el demonio supremo mientras miraba por su esfera a su proximo general.  
  
Joe estaba admirando las finas y delicadas formas de Iori..  
El chico lo atraía de una manera casi sensual..  
Emanaba un perfume que casi lo hacia enloquecer..  
LA esencia de la vida de Iori etsab intoxicando a Joe.  
  
Deseaba tomarla allí mismo..  
Antes de que el niño se diera cuenta..  
Pero se preguntaba como sabría la sangre de Iori con terror corriendo por sus venas..  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Me tardé mucho si es cierto..  
Espero que lo disfruten. 


	15. Inocentes

Hellspawn  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 15  
Inocentes.  
  
Matt dormitaba en un estado que no le permitía estar del todo ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Simplemente su mente descansaba.  
  
Tk por su parte dormía en un sueño inquieto.  
  
Caminaba por el digimundo.  
Sin embargo le costaba trabajo caminar.  
Cada paso que daba sentía que se encogía.  
Finallmente sintió que sus ropas le quedaban muy grandes y se tropezó con sus propios tenis.  
  
"Matt.. ¿Donde estas?" lo llamaba Tk desde sus sueños.  
Era el pequeño niño que una vez fue al digimundo.  
  
Sentía el pecho oprimido mientras la angustia llegaba a su garganta.  
Algo andaba mal.  
En el fondo de su ser lo sabía.  
  
Se levantó mientras sentía como sus fuerzas empezaba a fallar.  
  
**************************  
  
  
Matt se sentía atrapado.  
Mientras a su alrededor su traje comenzaba a ejecutar su propia danza mortal. Las cadenas lo envolvieron como si fuera un capullo de insecto.  
Lentamente empezó a perder la conciencia mientras se ejecutaba un ritual muy antiguo en su traje.  
  
****************************  
  
"Matt.. ¿Donde estas?" escuchaba una pequeña voz que lo llamaba.  
  
Matt abrió sus ojos mientras sentía el suelo candente a su alrededor. Grandes llamaradas cubrían la tierra. El aire apestaba sulfuro mientras sus cadenas lo mantenía prisionero en un poste rodeado de espinas.  
  
Matt sentía el dolor en su corazón.  
Era como cuando murió por primera vez, solo que peor.  
  
"TK" gritó con todas sus fuerzas para recordar la principal razón por que vendería su alma al diablo.  
  
*************************  
Tk escuchó ua voz que le pareció como si fuera musica celestial.  
  
"MATT" repitió mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas al escuchar la voz de su hermano.  
  
*************************  
Matt escuchó la voz de su hermano.  
"TK.. VETE.. NO VENGAS.. VETE" gritó mientras trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras.  
  
************************  
Tk escuchó a su hermano gritar mientras su corazón parecía detenerse ante semejante grito.  
El pequeño se recuperó y corrió hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amado hermano.  
El espectaculo que vio lo atormentaba desde hacia muchos años.  
  
Su hermano estaba preso en una torre..  
Atado con cadenas que parecían ramas espinosas..  
El lago de fuego y las zarzas de espina que rodeaban la torre la hacia practicamente infranqueable.  
  
Tk gritó el nombre de Matt al verlo rodeado de semejante infierno.  
"Hermano" grito una vez más mientras sollozaba en la orilla de ese mundo.  
  
*************************  
Matt tambien lloraba al ver a su hermano en borde de ese hermoso mundo de donde había salido..   
mientras el estaba en donde merecía por haber hecho una tonta promesa y tratar de cumplirla aun más allá de la muerte.  
"No.. por favor dios.. no.. tk"  
  
"MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" gritó Tk mientras corrió hacia su amado hermano.  
  
A Tk no le importó las clolumnas de fuego.. simplemente veía con claridad como su hermano sufría..   
  
"No.. Tk no vengas" le imploraba Matt.. sin saber si era una pesadilla o era verdad lo que sus ojos veían como su hermano cruzaba por la llamas sin titubear ni por un segundo.  
  
**********************  
  
Tk sentía como el fuego quemaba su delicada piel, mientras su hermano estaba tratando de hablarle. Sentía como la suela de sus tenis empeza a derretirse en este ambiente infernal.  
  
Su camisa verde se le pegaba a la piel mientras que sus shorts de algodon parecían como si estuvieran hechos de fuego.  
  
La voluntad de Tk no era la misma de hacia tres años.  
Era aun más fuerte..  
Recordaba a su hermano cuando se fue..  
Había tantas cosas que decirle..  
Incluyendo cuanto lo amaba..  
Querría decirle lo mucho que había tratado se sobreponerse..  
De ser feliz en sus ausencia.  
  
Y ahora lo veía frente a sus ojos..  
Y no le importaba si era un sueño o una pesadilla.  
  
Lo unico que querría era verlo una vez..  
Para cuando llegó a la torre su ropa estaba quemada en muchas partes y su piel le ardía por el calor abrazador que lo estaba quemando.  
  
Las escaleras no existían. Pero las zarzas de espinas cubrían los muros en su totalidad. Así que emepzo el penoso ascenso a través de las dolorosas espinas que se clavaban en su sensible piel.  
  
El ignoró el dolor mientras subía por el muro. Su determinación estaba enfocada en terminar con el sufrimiento de Matt a cualquier costo.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Iori abrió sus ojos mientras la luz penetraba dolorosamente a traves de sus parpados. Iori se levato con trabajos de su cama mientras el dolor invadian sus nervios.  
  
El pequeño se levantó con cuidado mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño caliente. Lentamente el agua caliente empezó a reanimar su cuerpo y calentarlo.  
El dolor en sus ojos empezo a disminuir lo mismo que sus fuerzas empezaron a subir con el calor del agua al recorrer su pequeño cuerpo.  
  
Iori salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos después ya mas relajado. Se vistió con sus ropas escogidas desde la noche pasada.  
  
Con cuidadod se arregló como lo hacia todas las mañanas. Una vez que terminó se dirigió hacia el comedor para tomar su desayuno.  
  
"Iori come más despacio o te vas atragantar" le reprendió su abuelo.  
"Lo siento abuelo pero tengo mucha hambre y se me esta haciendo tarde" dijo el pequeño mientras se tomaba una segunda ración de comida.  
  
"Iori ¿que tienes en el cuello?" le pregunto su madre.  
"Me mordió un mosquito" replicó iori mientras mordía un pedaza de pan y se escurría por la sala como si fuera una corriente de aire.  
  
"¿Le pasará algo a Iori?" preguntó su madre muy preocupada a su padre.  
"No lo sé.. pero creo nos lo dirá a su tiempo" dijo su abuelo.  
  
El pequeño recorrió el camino hacia la escuela sin detenerse para nada.  
Estaba muy contento y no sabía la razon. Solamente sabía que la visita de su sempai Joe en la noche fue algo que no podría olvidar facilmente.  
  
Ceró sus ojos mientras sentía como el sol casi quemaba su piel por la intensidad de sus rayos dorados.  
  
Para su sorpresa vió como Davis estaba en la escuela.  
"Madrugaste" le dijo Iori a su líder.  
"Iori te ves diferente" le dijo Davis muy asombrado.  
"Es que ahora soy diferente al día de ayer" dijo el niño mientras miraba a su amigo. "Muy diferente" le dijo mientras traía su espada de madera consigo.  
"¿Vas a practicar kendo después de clases?.. recuerda nuestro compromiso" le recordó Davis mientras Iori lo miró de una manera extraña.  
  
"El tipo dejó el digimundo.. y todo esta en paz ahora.. y creo que podemos retomar nuestras vidas justo donde las dejamos" dijo iori mientras miraba Davis con ojos desafiantes.  
"Iori algo malo te pasa" le dijo Davis mientras Iori lo miró de nuevo con los ojos con que miraba al kaiser, calculadores y frios.  
  
Una mirada gelida que apareció en sus ojos normalmente calidos.  
  
Miyako en ese momento entró corriendo a la escuela.  
"Chicos.. Tk esta en el hospital" les dijo miyako mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.  
  
Davis se sorprendió mientras Iori solamente entornó los ojos.  
  
"En la mañana su madre lo encontró en su habitación tiene una fiebre altisima.. parece que se le infectó una herida en el brazo izquierdo" Miyako estaba muy preocupada y todo eso se reflejaba en su cara y en su voz.  
  
"Iori no viste si Tk tuvo contacto con alguna planta extraña.. o"  
"No miyako recuerda que ayer no fuimos al digimundo más que por unos minutos.. El sempai Izzy estaba en hospital y luego pasó todo ese alboroto en la afueras del hospital" Le respondió el chico.  
  
"Es cierto.. creo que estoy un poco stresada por tantas cosas extrañas" le contestó miyako.  
"Escuche que Kari e Izzy andaba saliendo juntos"  
"Si no podía creerlo"  
  
"Si van estar hablando de otras personas en lugar de ir a clases, entonces no me hagan perder mi tiempo" les respondió Iori mientras avandonaba el patio un poco molesto.  
  
"¿Que le pasa a ese?" preguntó Davis mientras miraba sorprendido como el otro se iba.  
"No lo sé.. Hikari e Izzy se fueron juntos desde la madrugada y no se les ha visto desde hace rato" comentó miyako en un tono de voz malicioso.  
  
"Eso no es nada de su incumbencia" escucharon la voz de Iori desde el fondo del pasillo.  
  
Ambos chicos se soresaltaron al ver que Iori había podido escucharlos desde allí.  
  
"Que oído tan fino tiene" dijo Daisuke mientras cuchicheaba a la sorprendida miyako.  
"Cierto.. no me gustaría que escuchará cuando mis hermanos estan haciendo sus cosas desagradables" dijo miyako mientras le daba un codazo a Davis  
"ESCUCHE ESO" gritó Iori desde el fondo del pasillo.  
  
"Eso no es normal" replicó Davis mientras Iori los miraba a los dos con detenimiento mientras cerraba la puerta de su salón.  
Iori se llevó la mano al cuello y cerró sus ojos.  
  
El recuerdo estaba presente en su cerebro.  
  
"Iori.. necesito tu ayuda.. TE NECESITO" recordaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía una sensación desconocida recorrer su cuerpo. Era placentera el recordar esos ojos azul profundo que lo estaban succionando hacia la oscuridad que parecía tan placentera.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
Takeru había estado luchando por su hermano.  
Había subido por la montaña llena de espinas y estaba herido más allá de lo que hubiera podido estar en su vida.  
  
La sangre estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, cuando se acercó a su hermano.  
"No te preocupes.. te sacaré de aquí" le dijo mientras empezaba tomar las cadenas.  
Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unas garras lo atraparon por la cintura.  
  
LA criatura tenía ojos de insecto, tres cuernos retorcidos y un enorme hocico, sus piernas y brazos eran delgados y el cuerpo parecía el de una sanguijuela.  
  
"He hehe he he" rió mientras sujetaba al pequeño tk en sus manos.  
"Tengo a tu hermano.. y ahora que vas a hacer pequeño.. nos divertiremos con él.. y él sabrá que cada momento que pase en el infierno es por culpa de su amado hermano" rió siniestramente mientras Matt gritó con fuerza.  
  
  
"Dejalo en paz.. o te juro que te mataré" rugió Matt.  
  
"Palabras.. nunca podrás hacernos nada.. solo eres un idiota.. que no sabe lo que hace.. te espero en el infierno.. ven si tienes las agallas" le dijo la criatura mientras desaparecía entre las llamas.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Ya agarre al pequeño Tk como pequeña victima.. Mmm sorry pero no había tenido ganas de continuar debido a problemas personas y mucho anime.. Nos vemos..  
Dedicado a las personas de costumbre.. a Aricha, y Cris que me apoyan en cada proyecto loco en que me embarco.  
  
Owari~ 


End file.
